Combattre le Mal et le Sexe
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [FINIE] Tout peut arriver à Harry, même les choses les plus horribles. Pas pour les âmes sensibles fic extra R!
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, voici ma toute première fic R... dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

CHAPITRE I ou comment l'on apprend que Macgonagall est sadomasochiste.

- Dans le bureau du professeur Macgonagall, Je vous prie Mr Potter. Allez donc lui faire savoir que vous êtes retenu pour la troisième semaine consécutive.

Harry lança un regard noir au professeur Umbridge qui ne cessait de le harceler depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le privilège d'enseigner aux élèves de Poudlard la défense contre les forces du mal. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était leur faire ouvrir un livre et les regarder lire de ses yeux globuleux pendant une heure. Quelle sale conne ! Et ne parlons pas des punitions ! Depuis deux semaines, il était obligé de se charcuter la main avec une plume ensorcelée pour faire plaisir à cette poufiasse qui était sans doute un peu sadique sur les bords. Mais pour l'heure, il était arrivé devant le bureau de Macgonagall. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri suivi de gémissements qui semblaient venir du bureau. Il hésitait à frapper quand il entendit des pas qui se rapprochait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il s'écarta pour laisser sortir le professeur Trelawney qui lui adressa un regard compatissant. Harry considéra avec étonnement le visage rouge et humide de transpiration de son professeur de divination et entra dans le bureau de Macgonagall. Elle aussi était toute rouge et haletait comme si elle venait de faire le tour de Poudlard en courant:

- Asseyez-vous, Potter, lui dit-elle. Que faites vous là à cette heure ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en cours ?

- Le professeur Umbridge m'a renvoyé.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda t'elle avec humeur.

- Je lui ai dit que Voldemort était de retour.

- Et vous avez raison. Mais méfiez-vous de Dolores Umbridge. Elle est de mèche avec le ministère et vous renverra de l'école si vous lui en laissez l'occasion.

- Oui, professeur.

- Vous pouvez sortir, Potter, je ne veux plus vous revoir dans ce bureau à l'avenir.

- Merci, professeur.

- Prenez donc un gâteau avant de sortir.

Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine de cookies et Harry remarqua de longues plaies rouges sur son bras ridé. Il prit un cookie sans rien dire et sortit en se demandant ce qu'avaient bien pu faire Macgonagall et Trelawney avant qu'il n'arrive devant le bureau.

Minerva Macgonagall se leva de sa chaise pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Dehors, sur le terrain de quidditch, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait. Elle remarqua que le professeur Umbridge était sur le bord du terrain et regardait l'équipe jouer. Dieu sait à quel point elle pouvait détester cette femme ! C'est alors qu'elle vit l'équipe de Serpentard, accompagnée de Rogue, s'approcher du terrain d'un pas décidé. Une altercation éclata entre les deux équipes et il lui sembla qu'Umbridge se prononçait en faveur des Serpentard. Ca alors, c'était trop fort, elle avait réservé le terrain pour les Gryffondor, et ce pour toute la soirée. Ni une ni deux, elle sortit de son bureau en trombe et se rendit jusqu'au terrain.

- Tiens, Minerva, dit le professeur Umbridge en voyant le professeur de métamorphose s'approcher, peut-être parviendrez-vous à faire entendre raison à vos élèves qui semblent par ailleurs manquer de discipline. Je serais plus sévère si j'étais vous.

- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de vous, Dolores, mes élèves ont le droit, je dirais même le devoir de s'entraîner pendant toute la soirée. C'est moi-même qui leur ai réservé le terrain.

- Il doit y avoir méprise, intervint Rogue d'un ton doucereux. Le professeur Umbridge a donné libre accès au terrain aux élèves de ma maison, et ce à partir de 6 heures.

- C'est exact Minerva, dit Umbridge en souriant. J'estime que les élèves de Serpentard ont eux aussi le droit de s'entraîner. Et j'enlève 20 points à chacun des élèves de Gryffondor pour les punir de l'insolence dont ils ont fait montre avant que vous n'arriviez.

- Quant à moi, renchérit Rogue, j'enlève 50 points à Potter pour son attitude négative.

- Mon attitude négative ! Mais qu'est ce qu…..

- SILENCE Potter ! cria Umbridge. Je vous enlève 20 points de plus pour avoir répondu à l'un de vos professeurs et vous aurez des retenues pour les trois soirées qui viennent. Suivez-moi ; vous allez commencer celle de ce soir tout de suite.

Harry jeta un regard furibond à son entourage et suivit le professeur Umbridge sous l'œil goguenard des Serpentard. Rogue tourna lui aussi les talons, insensible aux regards de haine que lui lançait Macgonagall qui écumait littéralement de rage. C'est à peine si de la bave ne lui coulait pas des lèvres. Dans un cri quasi inhumain, elle ordonna aux Gryffondor de regagner leur salle commune. A cet instant, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'entendre des cris de souffrance s'échapper de la gorge d'Umbridge.

- Cette salope m'a encore charcuté la main, dit Harry d'un air renfrogné le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça Harry. Tu devrais prévenir Dumbledore, lui dit Hermione.

- Ce vieux con ! Pas question, il est complètement gaga. Il ne m'a pas adressé un regard depuis la rentrée.

- Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça, Harry, lui dit Ron en avalant une cuillère de porridge.

- Le pire, dit Harry sans l'écouter, c'est que pendant que je recopiais mes lignes, elle regardait ma main saigner et on aurait dit qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, je veux dire un vrai plaisir, comme si ça la faisait jouir de me voir souffrir.

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu quand même ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais non ! cria t'il. Je te dis que ça la faisait mouiller ! A la fin, elle a quasiment hurlé tellement elle prenait son pied. Je la voyais pas sous le bureau mais je suis sûr qu'elle se caressait sous sa robe.

- Qui se caressait sous sa robe ? demanda Neville, qui, comme la majorité des gens présents, avait tout entendu.

- TA MERE EN STRING! Beugla Harry………… De quoi j'me mèle ?

- HARRY ! s'écria Hermione.

Les yeux du pauvre Neville s'étaient emplis de larme. Sa pauvre mère, à l'heure présente, n'était pas en string mais en blouse blanche à l'hôpital pour sorcier de sainte Mangouste.

- RIEN A FOUTRE ! gueula Harry en se levant de sa chaise et en prenant la direction de la sortie. De toute façon, vous êtes tous des gros cons.

- Mr Potter, dit une voix enfantine devant lui, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

Piégé, Harry se résigna à suivre le professeur Umbridge.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le bureau, le professeur Umbridge fit claquer la porte et la ferma à clef. Elle ordonna à Harry de s'asseoir.

- C'est très cruel ce que vous avez dit à Mr Londubat, Mr Potter. Et très mal, ce que vous avez dit sur moi. Vous devriez être plus prudent.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce sous les yeux étonnés de Harry, ouvrit une armoire qui se trouvait contre le mur et en sortit…

- Mon éclair de feu ! cria Harry. Mais comment…

- Silence jeune avorton ! Il est vrai que c'est un bon balai mais l'usage que je vais en faire n'a rien à voir avec le quidditch.

Pendant un moment, Harry crut qu'elle allait le frapper mais elle lui montra la porte d'un signe impérieux.

- Mais, et mon balai ? demanda-t-il.

- Confisqué ! Disons que c'est une petite compensation pour les rumeurs que vous faites courir sur moi dans toute l'école.

- Mais comment vais-je faire pour m'entraîner ?

- Vous n'en aurez plus besoin, je vous relève de vos fonctions dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le ministère, je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Vous aurez par conséquent un Nimbus 2001 comme le reste de l'équipe.

- Mais c'est impossible, cria Harry, je suis un Gryffondor. Et puis le poste d'attrapeur de Serpentard est déjà occupé par Draco Malefoy.

- Ne soyez pas stupide ! Vous serez batteur !

- Mais le poste de batteur est occupé par Crabbe et Goyle !

- Justement, c'est pour remplacer Crabbe que je vous demande cela. Le pauvre chéri a fait une crise d'apoplexie, il ne peut plus jouer. Après m'être longuement entretenu avec le professeur Rogue, cette solution m'a paru être la plus convenable

- Mais pourquoi pas un Serpentard ?

- Vous êtes décidément trop stupide. Aucun autre ne convient. Vous êtes le seul. Et puis le professeur Rogue aimerait gagner la coupe cette année.

- Qui me remplacera dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Votre ami Ron Weasley bien entendu…

- QUOI ? Mais c'est impossible enfin Harry, va voir Macgonagall. Elle n'acceptera jamais une telle chose. Et puis je ne vaux rien en attrapeur, dit Ron lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle.

- Et moi non plus en batteur, répondit Harry. Oui je crois que je vais aller voir Macgonagall, et tout de suite d'ailleurs. Et si elle ne m'écoute pas, je parlerai à Sirius.

Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Macgonagall. Une fois arrivé, il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Il pénétra dans le bureau mais resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit accroché au mur son éclair de feu dont le manche semblait tâché de rouge. Il s'avança pour examiner son balai de plus près lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient vers la porte. Paniqué, il chercha un endroit où se cacher et, en désespoir de cause, il se planqua dans l'armoire qu'il trouva ouverte derrière lui. A peine avait-il fermé la porte sur lui qu'il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et des pas résonner sur le plancher.

- Vous l'aviez donc laissé là, Minerva ?

- Oui, je ne m'en souvenais plus, je suis désolée, Dolores.

Harry étouffa un cri en entendant les deux femmes converser de façon aussi amicale. Que s'était-il donc passé ? La veille encore elles étaient prêtes à se sauter à la gorge.

- Sybille m'avait bien dit qu'il était dans le bureau.

- Elle en sait quelque chose. Après tout, c'est son sang qui est sur le manche.

- Oui j'ai peut être tapé un peu trop fort.

- Nous allons voir ça, Dolores, allez y.

Harry, terrorisé, entendit les pas se rapprocher de l'armoire puis le bruit d'un tissu qu'on remue et enfin un vacarme semblable à des coups de battoir qui s'écrasent sur de la chair. Il crut saisir les cris et les gémissements de Macgonagall puis après un cri plus haut et plus long que les autres :

- Vous aviez raison Dolores, dit la voix haletante de Macgonagall, Il n'y a rien de comparable à la qualité d'un éclair de feu.

- N'est-ce pas ? A moi maintenant de prendre du plaisir. Mais ne me frappez pas, je préfère que vous m'enfonciez le manche dans mon v……

C'est alors que l'irruption de nouveaux pas vint interrompre ce moment de poésie. Harry espéra que, prises sur le fait, Macgonagall et Umbridge cesseraient leur jeu écoeurant. Il priait pour que ce fût Dumbledore ou Rusard. Hélas…

- J'ai manqué quelque chose, mes chéries ?

Harry crut qu'il allait se sentir mal car il venait de reconnaître la voix de Trelawney, son professeur de divination. Il préféra se boucher les oreilles mais ne parvint pas à masquer les cris, les gémissements et les coups qui suivirent. Il ôta le main de ses oreilles au bout d'un quart d'heure. Tout était silencieux. Il entrouvrit la porte de l'armoire prudemment et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bureau, il se hâta de sortir.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves déjeunaient dans la salle commune. La tension dans l'air était palpable à l'approche du premier match Gryffondor/Serpentard qui devait se dérouler dans l'après midi. Harry, dégoûté par les récents évènements, avait préféré se taire et garder sa rancœur pour lui. Le déjeuner ne fut perturbé que par Rusard qui se précipita en pleurant à la table des professeurs, implorant la fureur de Dumbledore qui l'écouta sans ciller raconter comment il avait retrouvé le matin Miss Teigne, sa chatte, avec l'anus sanguinolent et suffisamment dilaté pour y faire entrer ... un manche à balai. Harry crut qu'il allait vomir mais préféra ravaler ses renvois. Il avait besoin de force pour le match imminent ou il allait devoir jouer contre sa propre maison sans même un seul entraînement avec ce qui était désormais son équipe. Au moment de se diriger vers les vestiaires, il dut, suprême humiliation, supporter les regards de dédain de Macgonagall et accepter les encouragements de Rogue, qui semblait plus heureux que jamais.

Il dut encore encaisser les insultes de ses compagnons de vestiaire et les œillades assassines de Pansy Parkinson. Il prit sa batte, son Nimbus 2001 et se présenta en premier sur le terrain. Un concert de sifflets l'accueillit, tant de la part des Gryffondor que de celle des Serpentard. Seuls Hermione et Hagrid restaient attentifs et silencieux. Harry, tandis que le reste des deux équipes gagnait en volant le terrain, prit sa place en se disant qu'il lui suffisait de renvoyer les cognards loin des joueurs. Ron lui sourit faiblement, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Harry crut bon de s'éloigner du centre de la partie comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était attrapeur mais il dut se rapprocher du souaffle lorsqu'il vit que les cognards s'attaquaient violemment à son équipe et que le pauvre Goyle était débordé de toute part. De toute sa force il envoya un cognard qui vint frapper Fred Weasley sur l'épaule. Ce dernier cria un juron à l'encontre de Harry. La partie battait son plein lorsqu' Harry vit un cognard foncer droit sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de négocier la trajectoire de renvoi et tapa dedans de toutes ses forces. Il entendit un bruit mât, se retourna et vit Ron chanceler, tomber de son balai et rebondir lourdement sur le sol. Le sifflet retentit et le contenu des gradins se déversa sur le terrain. Harry vit, de son balai, que du sang s'écoulait de la tempe de Ron. Il était désolé pour son ami mais jugea préférable de rentrer rapidement au vestiaire avant de se faire lyncher. Il se changea et retourna rapidement dans la salle commune.

- Vous l'avez presque tué mais il se rétablira, dit sèchement le professeur Macgonagall.

Harry l'écoutait à peine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec un air de dégoût les stries rouges qui parcouraient le cou de Macgonagall.

- De toute façon il ne veut pas vous voir. Je vous suggère de regagner votre dortoir et de vous reposer.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute professeur. Si vous ……..

- Silence ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Dire que vous êtes dans ma maison. 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Non 200 points de moins. De cette manière, je suis certaine que vos camarades vous feront autant souffrir que vous avez fait souffrir Mr Weasley. Maintenant hors de ma vue !

Harry regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor. Sur son passage, certains élèves chuchotaient et il crut comprendre que tous étaient déjà au courant qu'il avait fait perdre 200 points à sa maison. Il croisa le professeur Umbridge qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant, mais l'ignora. En franchissant le portrait de la grosse dame, il se sentait plus malheureux que jamais. Le moindre réconfort eût été le bienvenu. Il n'y avait dans la salle commune que les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, qui lui crachèrent dessus. Il courut à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre mais elle était scellée par un sortilège. Il frappa mais il entendit La voix de Seamus Finnigan crier :

- Va t'en ! On ne veut plus de toi dans cette chambre. Va voir ailleurs.

Harry avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait rejeté de tous. Il courut à travers le château, sortit et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Lui, au moins, le comprendrait. Il frappa à la lourde porte et fut surpris d'entendre la grosse voix de Hagrid répondre :

- Plus tard, je suis occupé.

- Mais Hagrid, c'est moi, implora Harry.

- Oh Harry c'est toi, un instant s'il te plait.

Harry entendit une espèce de remue-ménage à l'intérieur et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'unique pièce. Il distingua deux silhouettes près de la cheminée et reconnut les deux frères Crivey qui se rhabillaient. Il regarda Hagrid d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, se contenta de le pousser à l'intérieur.

- Bon on vous laisse, Hagrid, dit Colin avec un sourire.

En repartant, il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Harry :

- Viens nous voir mon frère et moi, si tu as besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

Harry se sentit rougir, à la fois exaspéré et soulagé de voir que tout le monde ne le fuyait pas ou ne lui crachait pas dessus. La porte se referma et la grosse voix de Hagrid résonna.

- Ils sont gentils ces petits, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? demanda Harry.

- On discutait, répondit-il précipitamment. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens discuter aussi. A propos, Hagrid, ta braguette est ouverte.

- Ah oui heu.., bredouilla Hagrid. J'ai dû oublier de la fermer quand je suis allé faire pipi. Alors que veux-tu ?

Mais Harry ne se sentait plus en confiance. Il grommela une excuse minable et sortit de la cabane. Peut-être allait-il accepter la proposition de Colin Crivey après tout. Il avait tellement besoin de se sentir aimé. Mais pour l'heure, il fallait trouver un endroit ou dormir. Il rentra dans le château, monta des escaliers à n'en plus finir et se retrouva dans la volière. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, au milieu des fientes de chouette et des hululements.

- Devine ce que je viens de voir, Minerva. Les frères Crivey suivis de prêt par le jeune Potter. Ils sortaient tout trois de la cabane de Hagrid

- Ainsi, il a réussi à trouver quelque compagnie. Il n'a pas été assez puni.

- Je suis d'accord, je vais tout de suite au ministère pour établir un nouveau décret.

- Le seul fait d'imaginer sa souffrance me fait jouir, Dolores.

Et leurs rires se perdirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

A suivre...

Alors, vous avez aimé? reviewez, s'il vous plaît!


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à mes chers lecteurs. (lectrices?)

Bon, je n'ai eu que 2 reveiws mais je continue... Mais vraiment, cela m'encouragerait pour la suite si vous reviewez. Même un petit "J'ai lu" suffirait. Soyez généreux! Un review ne vous coûte rien et ne prend que quelques seconde de votre temps! Donc, je vous le demande à genoux... lisez et reviewez, SVP.

Les réponses aux Reviews sont à la fin.

**CHAPITRE 2 ou comment les choses vont de plus en plus mal pour Harry.**

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, dit le professeur Macgonagall en tapant sur son verre avec le dos de sa cuillère. Le professeur Umbridge aimerait vous dire quelques mots.

Tous les élèves levèrent les yeux vers la grande table des professeurs. Harry, assis seul à l'extrémité de la table de Gryffondor fit comme s'il n'entendait pas. Le professeur Umbridge se leva et s'adressa à la salle de sa voix de fillette.

- Après avoir longuement discuté avec le professeur Macgonagall, j'ai décidé de procéder à quelques changements dans le corps enseignant de Poudlard.

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle et les yeux de Dumbledore se levèrent de son assiette pour fixer tour à tour Umbridge et Macgonagall d'un air incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt, conscient de son impuissance face au pouvoir du ministère. Sans prêter attention aux bavardages, Umbridge continua :

- Le professeur Macgonagall a accepté avec générosité – elle lança un regard plein d'amour au professeur de métamorphose qui se trouvait à côté d'elle – de me céder ses fonctions de directrice adjointe. Je ne pourrai plus, par conséquent, vous enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement dans l'auditoire. Dumbledore restait assis, toujours aussi tendu.

- J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle pointa du doigt un coin de la table et l'assistance, médusé, comprit que les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer. Mais la réaction la plus violente fut celle de Rogue qui se leva de se chaise, se dirigea tout droit vers Dumbledore et beugla dans son sonotone.

- Sybille Trelawney ! Mais enfin, monsieur le directeur, vous ne pouvez pas permettre cela, elle ne lirait pas l'avenir à travers une fenêtre ouverte. C'est une incompétente ! Vous savez que je brigue ce poste depuis que j'enseigne ici ! Faites quelque chose ! Plus vite que ça ! Pourquoi vous ne bougez pas, espèce de VIEUX MACHIN !

L'assistance retint son souffle. Jamais auparavant on n'avait vu Rogue dans cet état de fureur. Il gesticulait comme une poupée désarticulée et allait de l'un à l'autre pour leur faire entendre raison.

- Comment avez-vous pu accepter une telle chose, Minerva ? C'est honteux ! Je, je ...

Et hors de lui, il finit par quitter la salle au pas de course. Et pour une fois, les élèves semblaient d'accord avec lui. Même Harry éprouvait de la pitié pour son professeur de potion qu'il détestait. Cependant, son sourire moqueur n'avait pas quitté les lèvres d'Umbridge qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle s'agitait toute seule et Harry aurait pu jurer avoir vu sous la table la main de Macgonagall se caresser l'entrejambe. Le pauvre Dumbledore qui venait de se faire traiter de vieux machin tentait de régler son sonotone car il croyait avoir mal entendu les mots de Rogue. Trelawney affichait un sourire convaincu et triomphait en chuchotant à ses voisins de table qu'elle avait prédit depuis des années qu'elle finirait par obtenir ce poste. Mais le professeur Umbridge, imperturbable, reprit son discours.

- Et ce n'est pas tout. En accord avec le ministre de la magie Mr Fudge, j'ai fait voter un nouveau décret qui entre en application dès aujourd'hui. Des rumeurs circulent dans toute l'Angleterre sur cette école. Et ces rumeurs sont particulièrement insultantes pour le ministère. Il serait en effet question de relations coupables entre certains élèves.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle. Harry se sentit rougir au souvenir des mots que lui avait adressé le jeune Colin au sortir de la cabane de Hagrid. Encore une fois il aurait juré que les yeux d'Umbridge l'avaient regardé. Il prit soin de contempler le fond de rosbeef dans son assiette mais ne détourna pas pour autant son attention des paroles d'Umbridge.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la mesure suivante : tout élève pris en flagrant délit d'onanisme, de fellation, de fornication ou d'autres actes immoraux sera renvoyé sans préavis. Pour être certaine que cette mesure soit bien appliquée, les pouvoirs des préfets seront élargis. Ils seront autorisés à contrôler tout élève présentant une attitude suspecte et à le traquer jusque dans les douches ou dans les toilettes s'il le faut. Des points seront en outre attribués à ceux qui contribueront à confondre ces horribles individus.

A ces mots, Ron et Hermione devinrent tout rouges et quittèrent immédiatement la salle, visiblement révoltés, sans se retourner au « 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » que venait de beugler Umbridge à leur encontre. En revanche, Draco semblait se délecter de cette mesure et Harry remarqua qu'une bosse déformait bizarrement l'entrejambe de son pantalon.

- Bien ! A présent vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles communes, dit le professeur Umbridge très fière d'elle.

La salle à manger se vida lentement. Harry se retourna une dernière fois avant de sortir mais le professeur Dumbledore ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard.

- Hey Harry!

Harry ne rêvait pas. C'était bien la voix de Ron qui l'appelait. Il se retourna, s'attendant à quelque coup bas de la part de son (ancien) ami, mais celui-ci lui sourit avec bienveillance.

- Ecoute Ron, je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas...

- Oublie ça Harry, j'ai été bête de te faire la gueule. Et puis de toute façon, on est tous dans la même galère maintenant , avec Trelawney comme prof de défense. En plus il n'y aura sans doute plus de match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard alors...

Harry sentit son ventre se nouer en songeant à l'approche du match qu'il devrait disputer contre Serdaigle très bientôt. Mais il était trop tôt pour y penser. Pour l'heure, il n'était plus seul.

- Alors tu viens te coucher ? En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, dit Harry à Ron avec un sourire.

- Vas-y je te rejoins. Je dois d'abord inspecter les toilettes et les douches, répondit Ron en rosissant légèrement

- Mais je croyais que...

- Si je peux faire gagner quelques points à Gryffondor... Et puis ça rattraperait un peu le gouffre dans lequel tu nous a plongé avec tes conneries d'hier...

- C'est bon ça va j'ai compris ! l'interrompit Harry qui se sentit extrêmement blessé. Va ou tu veux, moi je vais me coucher.

Il gagna sa chambre ou tout le monde dormait déjà. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'assoupit légèrement. Environ une demi-heure plus tard il entendit Ron rentrer. Il l'entendit se déshabiller, s'allonger. Puis il entendit les ressorts du lit de son ami couiner d'un mouvement régulier. Il n'eut pas de mal à identifier la cause de ce remue-ménage. A peine 30 secondes plus tard, Ron gémissait bruyamment. Harry put voir l'ombre de Ron se lever, fouiller dans un sac, en sortir un paquet de mouchoir et s'en essuyer le ventre et la poitrine. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pendant cette demi-heure d'assoupissement puis, perdu dans des fantasmes bizarres, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant dans la salle à manger, Harry vit que la place qu'occupaient habituellement Seamus et Dean étaient vides. Il en demanda la raison à Neville.

- Ils se sont fait prendre ce matin par Malfoy dans les toilettes. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se retrouvaient tous les matins très tôt dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour y faire des choses (Neville rougit en disant le mot « choses »). Mais ce matin, Malfoy les a suivis et il est allé prévenir Umbridge qui les a pris sur le fait. Ils doivent déjà être chez eux à l'heure qu'il est.

Harry se retourna et vit horrifié que Macgonagall était en train de féliciter cet abruti de Draco. Elle, qui était la directrice de Gryffondor et qui n'était pas plus blanche de Dean (ahahaha) ou Seamus se permettait de féliciter une balance de Serpentard. Ecoeuré, il replongea le nez dans ses œufs au bacon sans écouter Hermione qui lui racontait comment elle avait surpris deux elfes de maison en train de s'enculer et pourquoi elle n'en avait pas référé à Macgonagall ou Umbridge.

Le premier cours de la matinée était un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et il avait lieu dans la même salle surchauffée que celle qui servait aux cours de divination. Harry prit place sur un pouf à côté de Ron.

- Très bien les enfants, dit le professeur Trelawney de sa voix éthérée. Je suis ravie de faire mon premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec votre classe. J'ai toujours aimé les Gryffondor. Moi même dans ma jeunesse...

Et elle passa le premier quart d'heure du cours à leur raconter qu'elle avait découvert son don assise sur des toilettes ou comment elle avait forcé le choixpeau à lui laisser choisir sa maison. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown l'écoutaient avec des yeux pleins d'admiration.

- Bien ! dit-elle enfin. Maintenant nous allons étudier comment vous prémunir du Mal avec un grand M. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est ce mal. Oui Miss Granger ?

- Il s'agit de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, plus connu sous le sobriquet de Vous savez qui.

- Pas du tout, n'importe quoi ! Je suis très mécontente de vous Miss Granger. Vous ne valez pas mieux en défense qu'en divination, je vois. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, ça vous apprendra à dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle précipitamment sans plus s'occuper de Hermione qui venait de fondre en larmes. Eh bien puisque personne ne connaît la réponse je vais vous la dire. Il s'agit ...

Tous les élèves se penchèrent en avant, avide d'apprendre ce qui pouvait être pire que Voldemort lui-même.

- Du VICE ! hurla Trelawney, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Certains d'entre vous le connaissent déjà, d'autres moins, mais selon les nouvelles directives du professeur Umbridge, je dois vous apprendre à le combattre. Qui peut me dire comment le vice peut se manifester ? Dommage que messieurs Finnigan et Thomas ne soient plus là ; ils auraient pu nous en apprendre beaucoup. Oui, Mr Weasley ?

- Le vice, ça peut être les mauvaises pensées, les actes immoraux.

- Mais développez, je vous en prie, Mr Weasley.

Ron hésita un petit moment puis finit par lâcher le mot :

- Le SEXE. La masturbation, l'acte sexuel, tout ça quoi...

- Très bien Mr Weasley. J'avais prédit que vous sauriez tout ça. Vous faites perdre 20 points à votre maison pour avoir fait partager la connaissance que vous avez de ces choses dont on ne doit pas parler.

- Mais ? C'est vous qui...

- Bon et maintenant, passons à l'objet véritable du cours, l'interrompit Trelawney. Comment s'en prémunir ? Mr Potter, veuillez vous avancer au milieu de l'estrade je vous prie.

Harry se leva timidement en se demandant ce qui allait lui arrivait, mais après tout, ce n'était jamais qu'un cours, et Trelawney était une femme bienveillante.

- Déshabillez-vous, Potter !

- Hein ! Quoi ! Non mais ça va p...

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! cria t'elle dans une voix rauque qui lui était inhabituelle, ou bien vous serez exclu sur le champ.

- Je peux me plaindre à la direction. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- La direction est au courant Potter ! Alors veuillez vous déshabiller sur le champ, sinon...

Harry pensa à son oncle et à sa tante, et se résolut à obéir. Devant lui s'agitaient une vingtaine de visages médusés, certains scandalisés, d'autres dégoûtés, d'autres encore curieux, voire excités. Il ôta sa cape, son chapeau, sa robe de sorcier et se retrouva bien vite en caleçon. Rouge de honte, il tenta de cacher de sa main la marque jaune pâle qui s'étendait sur le devant d'un caleçon sensé être blanc de blanc.

- Retirez tout Potter ! Comment faire mon cours si vous restez ainsi ? gueula Trelawney.

D'un geste rapide, Harry retira son caleçon, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher sa virilité au reste de la classe.

- Parfait ! J'avais prédit que vous obtempéreriez. Passons à la phase suivante.

Elle ouvrit une armoire qui se trouvait au fond de la classe et en sortit l'éclair de feu de Harry.

- Hé, mon eclair de f...

- Silence jeune avorton !

Elle le frappa pour le faire taire. La classe était on ne peut plus silencieuse.

- Et maintenant Potter, je vais vous frapper à plusieurs reprises avec le manche de votre balai. Prouvez nous donc que vous n'êtes pas un pervers sexuel. Otez vos mains de votre sexe. Si vous n'avez pas d'érection pendant que je vous frappe, alors vous serez sorti victorieux de ce cours. Commençons.

Harry résista mais les premiers coups l'obligèrent à ôter sa main de dessus son pénis. Les coups s'enchaînèrent toujours plus forts et Trelawney devint hystérique.

- Oh oui comme ça ! Tu le sens ton balai petit enculé, tu le sens ?

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir. Le test était négatif, l'érection absente. Trelawney était en nage et se trémoussait en gémissant. Certains élèves se caressaient l'entrejambe pendant que Harry, en sang, regagnait sa place après avoir ramassé ses vêtements. Jamais il n'avait subi pire humiliation. Il la lui ferait payer un jour. Il se rhabilla en hâte au moment où la cloche annonçait le cours suivant. En sortant de la salle au milieu des quolibets, il croisa Macgonagall et Umbridge qu'il vit s'enfermer dans une salle avec Trelawney.

- Les putes ! pensa Harry, C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on ira voir Dumbledore après le cours de potion. Ca ne peut plus durer, lui dirent en choeur Hermione et Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les attendaient Rogue et les Serpentard. Le professeur de potion plus furieux que jamais, était en train de réparer la porte de la salle qu'il avait cassée en la claquant. Quand Harry passa devant lui, il lui lança un regard étrange.

- Qui vous a fait ces marques, Potter, lui demanda t-il ?

- Le professeur Trelawney, répondit Harry.

- Elle avait sans doute une bonne raison, hein Potter, cria Malfoy du fond de la classe.

- 50 points de moins pour Serpentard, dit Rogue sans autres commentaires. Commençons le cours.

Malfoy parut d'abord époustouflé, puis haineux. Il fit un bras d'honneur à Harry puis à Rogue et plongea le nez dans son chaudron.

Ce fut un cours de potion comme jamais Harry n'en avait vécu. Rogue ne lui fit aucune remarque désobligeante. Il lui mit même un A à la fin du cours.

- Je vous suggère d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour cela, dit Rogue à Harry en désignant ses blessures. C'est inadmissible. Vous savez où est l'entrée de son bureau. Le mot de passe est Banana Split.

C'est ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore. Il donnèrent le mot de passe à la statue, grimpèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière et s'apprêtèrent à frapper à l'unique porte qui faisait encore obstacle entre eux et le directeur de Poudlard.

- Tiens, fit remarquer Harry, Fumseck n'est pas dans sa cage.

Ils frappèrent mais personne ne répondit. Ils rentrèrent. Le bureau semblait vide. Des parchemins s'étalaient ça et là et tous les portraits étaient sortis de leur cadre. Sur le bureau, Harry remarqua un globe de cristal qui faisait office de presse-papier.

- Tiens, une pensine, dit Harry

- Regardons dedans, suggéra Ron.

- Non, c'est mal, renchérit Hermione.

Mais trop tard, Harry et Ron s'étaient déjà penchés dessus et Hermione n'eut d'autres choix que de les imiter.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément plongés dans ce même bureau, mais le matériel semblait plus beau, plus neuf, et les portraits étaient réapparus dans leur cadre. Ils se retournèrent et virent un vieil homme assis derrière le bureau.

- Dumbledore ! cria Ron

Et c'était bien lui mais avec une trentaine d'années en moins, quoique la différence fût difficilement appréciable pour un vieux croûton comme lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les trois amis se retournèrent à nouveau pour voir entrer deux personnes, l'une revêtue d'une robe noire à capuchon dont on ne voyait pas le visage, l'autre un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, qui ressemblait fort à Draco Malfoy.

- Ah je vous attendais, asseyez-vous donc, dit Dumbledore en faisant apparaître deux fauteuils de l'autre côté de son bureau.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, Dumbledore, venons en au fait je vous prie.

Harry tressaillit quand il crut reconnaître cette voix.

- Vous avez raison Tom. Alors combien je vous dois ?

- Ce sera gratuit pour cette fois. Mais vous pourriez me rendre un petit service, dit Voldemort.

- Bien sûr ! Que voulez vous que je fasse.

- J'ai eu connaissance d'une prophétie. Dans une dizaine d'années naîtra un enfant qui causera ma perte. Débrouillez vous pour qu'il vive, qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il doit savoir dans cette école et livrez le moi lorsqu'il aura atteint sa seizième année.

- Très bien Tom. C'est très facile, répondit Dumbledore. Maintenant, je vous prie de nous excuser mais j'aimerais goûter à ma nouvelle marchandise si vous le permettez.

- Très bien ! Mais n'oubliez pas notre marché Dumbledore.

- N'ayez crainte Tom, je n'oublierai pas.

Voldemort sortit et Dumbledore se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui paraissait terrorisé.

- Allez Lucius, viens faire joujou avec papy Albus.

Harry, Hermione et Ron ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Dumbledore était en train de se déshabiller face à un pauvre gamin médusé qui se révélait être le père de leur pire ennemi. Et tout cela orchestré par Voldemort !

Au moment où Dumbledore commençait à déshabiller le gamin, tous trois se sentirent aspirés en arrière et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le présent. Quelques portraits étaient revenus, qui les toisaient, étonnés. Les trois amis se précipitèrent vers la porte, l'ouvrirent rapidement mais stoppèrent net leur course. Quelqu'un était là, derrière la porte, qui les attendait.

à suivre...

Bon, si vous avez aimé reviewez moi, et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-le! car vraiment, cela m'encouragerai par la suite. Même un petit "J'ai lu" suffirait. Soyez généreux! Un review ne vous coûte rien et ne prend que quelques seconde de votre temps! Donc, je vous le demande à genoux... Si je n'ai pas de reviews, j'arrête.

**Ikuko** Merci, ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise.

**Elava:** Merci pour tes conseils. Et je suis content que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi.

Bon+

Snivellus


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews! je suis hyper content! Les réponses sont à la fin!  
**  
Chapitre 3 ou comment Harry devient lui-même un pervers.**

- Professeur Rogue ? s'écria Harry. Mais Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander cela, répondit Rogue, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous demanderai de me suivre sans poser de questions.

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- Silence ! interrompit Rogue qui semblait très courroucé. Taisez-vous et contentez-vous de me suivre.

Les trois amis suivirent donc leur professeur de potion à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à parvenir à la salle principale, qui, à leur grande surprise, était déjà remplie de tous les élèves et de tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Enfin presque tous. Car Dumbledore semblait absent et sur son trône ciselé d'or siégeait le professeur Umbridge qui ne cessait de rire à l'écoute de ce que le professeur Macgonagall lui disait à l'oreille. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor tandis que Rogue prenait place dans son siège habituel à côté du professeur Sinistra. Peu à peu le silence s'abattit sur la grande salle et, au bout de quelques minutes, les seuls sons audibles étaient les rires à moitié étouffés du professeur Umbridge. Rogue s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, interrompant la conversation des deux femmes et s'attirant le regard courroucé de Trelawney qui était assise à deux places de lui. Il soutint son regard, la forçant à baisser les yeux.

- Heu oui..., bredouilla le professeur Umbridge. Si je vous ai réuni ici, c'est pour vous faire une annonce de la plus haute importance. Votre directeur, enfin je devrais dire ancien directeur – sur ce le professeur Macgonagall pouffa de rire – n'est plus autorisé à enseigner ici,... Mais laissez moi finir ! Votre directeur ... s'est allié avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Nous en avons eu la preuve irréfutable. Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger? Venez par ici je vous prie.

Harry tressaillit en entendant son nom. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la grande table suivi de près par ses deux amis. Il sentait le regard de toutes l'assemblée peser sur lui et, en obliquant légèrement sa tête vers la droite, il put voir le jeune frère de Colin lui faire un clin d'œil auquel il n'eut pas la force de répondre. Une fois arrivé face à la table, le professeur Umbridge lui dit :

- Allez-y Mr Potter, tournez vous face à vos camarades et dites leur ce que vous avez vu dans la pensine du directeur, enfin de l'ex-directeur.

Cette fois-ci le professeur Macgonagall hurla littéralement de rire, accompagnée par les gloussements de Trelawney . Flitwick, énervé, leur jeta un regard et mit la main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Rogue, qui assistait à la scène et qui paraissait tout aussi courroucé, lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'en dissuader. Renfrogné, Flitwick reposa ses mains sur la table.

- Eh bien Mr Potter, nous attendons... reprit Umbridge

- Euh c'est à dire... je suis pas trop sûr que... enfin…

- Le professeur Dumbledore fait du trafic d'enfants ! s'écria Hermione sans se soucier des coups de pieds que lui donnait Ron et du regard contrarié de Harry.

- Mais ferme ta grande gueule Hermione putain ! cria Harry

- Vous voyez ! triompha Umbridge. Votre cher directeur ! Mais réjouissez vous car vous aurez désormais une directrice en la personne de ... MOI !

Elle se réjouissait clairement à la vue de tous ces visages éberlués qui semblaient tour à tour interroger Hermione, Harry et les autres professeurs. Le professeur Chourave à présent serrait les poings

- C'est FAUX enfin ! hurla t-elle. C'est un coup monté ! Ne croyez pas cette vieille chouette.

- Ma pauvre ! répondit Umbridge sur un ton mi-glacial mi-amusé, vous n'y connaissez rien. Après tout vous n'êtes QUE professeur de botanique.

C'en était trop ! Le professeur Chourave sortit sa baguette mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de la brandir, un crépitement résonna dans la grande salle précédé d'un éclat de voix.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de Chourave sauta de sa main et vint s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Rogue abaissa sa propre baguette avec un soupir de soulagement. Il venait de sauver la carrière de Chourave et il le savait.

- Bon, tous au dortoir ! rugit Umbridge, furieuse de s'être ainsi laissée surprendre.

Les élèves se déversaient bruyamment dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, sourd aux demandes de détails de ses camarades s'acharnait sur Hermione.

- Mais t'es vraiment trop conne ma pauvre fille ! Tu t'es jamais dit que c'était effectivement un coup monté ? Tu t'es pas demandée comment Umbridge pouvait être au courant de ce que l'on avait vu dans la pensine ?

- Je suis désolée, Harry, bredouilla Hermione, mais j'étais tellement dégoûtée.

- Oh, ta gueule ! Tu m'énerves.

- Calme toi, Harry, dit Ron en le prenant par l'épaule.

- Toi, sale con, va te faire foutre, vous êtes que deux gros connards.

Et ce disant, Harry prit le poignet de Ron sur son épaule et le retourna violemment. Sans prêter plus attention au hurlement de son (ex) ami et à l'angle bizarre que formait son poignet avec son avant-bras, il se mit en tête d'aller voir Rogue. Il se surprit lui même de penser à quelque chose d'aussi saugrenu mais il était résolu. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ennemi juré. Il frappa, attendit que Rogue lui ouvrît et pénétra dans le bureau lorsque Rogue l'y invita. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur de potion ainsi. Il était presque amical.

- Alors Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Où est Dumbledore, demanda Harry sans se soucier de la question de son professeur.

- A Azkaban, j'imagine. Ces garces avaient tout préparé… Et vu que Fudge n'attendait que cela pour mettre l'une de ses taupes à la tête de cette école... Mais rassurez-vous. Il ne tardera pas à s'échapper. Peut-être est-il déjà chez votre parrain

- Sirius ? s'écria Harry.

- Oui, Sirius.

Harry vit des flammes dans les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il prononça le nom.

- Mais ne restez pas là Potter. Venez vous rafraîchir, proposa Rogue.

Il frappa de sa baguette sur l'un des livres qui garnissaient sa bibliothèque et cette dernière s'écarta pour laisser place à une large ouverture dans le mur. Rogue s'y engouffra en invitant Harry à le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce large ou il n'y avait pour tout mobilier qu'un lit et une table de chevet.

- Est-ce votre chambre, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Oh pas seulement la mienne, lui répondit Rogue. A vrai dire, Hagrid y vient souvent accompagné des deux frères Crivey. J'ignore ce qu'ils y font mais depuis que ce décret est passé, il fait bon d'avoir un endroit que ni élèves ni professeurs ne connaissent, n'est-ce pas?

Il affichait désormais un sourire franc.

- Certainement professeur, bredouilla Harry, heu, écoutez, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je...

- Mais non, restez Potter, je me sens si seul.

- Mais vous savez très bien que c'est interdit professeur, dit Harry espérant trouver là une excuse imparable.

- La loi ne concerne que les élèves. Et puis, aucune loi ne nous interdit de... prendre un verre.

A ces mots, Harry se sentit curieusement déçu.

- Un verre ? Ah, euh, ouais d'accord, balbutia-t-il.

- A moins que vous ne préfériez passer tout de suite au plat de résistance, Potter.

Et brusquement Rogue empoigna l'entrejambe de Harry et se mit à la frotter vigoureusement à travers sa robe. Puis sans plus de préliminaires, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Enfin après une étreinte de deux minutes, il le repoussa violemment.

- Mais enfin, professeur, demanda Harry, interloqué.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous embrassiez aussi mal que votre père, Potter. Et je vois que c'est le cas. Maintenant sortez !

Harry, profondément malheureux, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et c'est en larmes qu'il traversa les couloirs, bien décidé à aller demander quelques explications à Hagrid. Il arriva à sa cabane sans croiser personne et il en fut profondément soulagé. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on lui ouvre. A l'intérieur, Hagrid était en train d'alimenter le feu.

- Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Hermione te cherche partout. Il paraît que tu as cassé le poignet de Ron. Laisse moi te dire...

- Ca va, ça va. C'était un accident. A toi de me dire ce que tu fais avec les frères Crivey.

- Ce que, QUOI ?

- Rogue a vendu la mèche. Tu peux tout me dire.

- Mais je ne fais rien de mal enfin, marmonna-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible. Je, je, ... je leur donne des cours particuliers, voilà !

- Ah oui et de quoi ?

- De défense contre les forces du mal ! C'est le professeur Umbridge qui m'a montré comment procéder, déclara Hagrid avec fierté. Elle dit que je me débrouille presque aussi bien que le professeur Trelawney. Charmante dame cette Umbridge. Et puis avec ce qu'on a appris sur Dumbledore. Tu te rends compte ? Séquestrer des enfants.

- Tu peux parler fils de pute, gueula Harry en quittant la cabane, plus dégoûté que jamais.

Puis soudain, il eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas jouer le même jeu que tous ceux là après tout ? Il avait besoin de chair fraîche, il allait se servir des nouveaux programmes pour s'en procurer. Tranquillement, en méditant sur ses projets, certain que la porte de sa chambre serait de nouveau close par magie, il gagna la volière et s'y allongea. Il hésitait encore à mettre ses projets à exécution lorsque Hedwige, visiblement mécontente de se sentir délaissée l'acheva en lâchant une fiente malodorante sur l'un des verres de ses lunettes. C'en était trop ! Puisque c'était ainsi, il laisserait libre cours à sa fantaisie, même s'il devait de faire renvoyer pour cela.

Le lendemain, après un petit déjeuner sommaire et solitaire, Harry se rendit à son cours de métamorphose. Ron le toisait d'un air méfiant et il lui semblait qu'Hermione faisait tout pour l'éviter. En entrant dans la salle de métamorphose, il dut supporter le sourire cruel de Macgonagall qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi négligée. Elle était en pantoufle, portait des bigoudis dans ses cheveux et sa robe était tâchée de sang ainsi que d'autres substances dont Harry préférait ignorer l'origine.

- Bonjour les enfants ! salua le professeur Macgonagall

De nombreux élèves bondirent sur leur siège. Jamais auparavant le professeur Macgonagall ne les avait appelé « les enfants ». C'était comme si elle avait assimilé les expressions et les tics du professeur Trelawney. Effrayant !

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à changer un vulgaire balai en éclair de feu.

Elle remarqua vite l'air incrédule de la majorité des élèves et ne fit donc pas attendre son explication.

- En effet je me suis mise d'accord avec le professeur Umbridge pour associer le cours que vous suivez avec ma chère collègue Sybille Trelawney, au mien. Ainsi nous expérimenterons les éclairs de feu sur certains d'entre vous, dit-elle en fixant Harry de ses yeux goguenards. Mettez-vous par deux et faites comme moi.

Les élèves la regardèrent avec attention changer une vieille étoile filante en éclair de feu comme s'il se fut agi d'un exercice extrêmement facile et se groupèrent par deux. Harry fut forcé de se grouper avec Neville qui révéla une aptitude étonnante à changer un balai en toute sorte de chose sauf en éclair de feu. Harry se retrouva tour à tour face à une baguette de pain, un vieux micro des année vingt, une flûte chinoise qui semblait taillée dans un os et enfin, à sa grande stupeur, un énorme godemiché de 30 centimètres de long que le professeur Macgonagall se hâta de faire disparaître sous les plis de sa robe de chambre avant que tout autre élève ait pu voir de quoi il s'agissait. Bien entendu Hermione avait réussi à faire apparaître un éclair de feu dès le premier essai, ce qui réjouit (fit jouir) fortement Macgonagall.

- Ah bravo Miss Granger, s'écria t'elle, 20 points, que dis-je 50 points de plus pour Gryffondor. Grâce à vous nous allons pouvoir expérimenter ce balai sur quelqu'un, et puisque votre partenaire est Ron Weasley, c'est sur lui que vous allez l'essayer.

- Et que dois-je faire, professeur ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Mais enfin, Miss Granger ; rappelez-vous votre cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous allez faire à Mr Weasley ce que le professeur Trelawney a fait à Mr Potter.

Dès cet instant, tous les élèves présents purent voir la sueur perler au front de Harry, de Ron et de Hermione. Ron était devenu tout pâle et tous crurent qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Je ne vais pas devoir me déshabiller au moins ? bredouilla Ron.

- Oh que si ! répondit Macgonagall avec un grand sourire. Et entièrement je vous prie. Voyons s'il reste des pervers à Poudlard.

- Mais je refuse de le frapper ! cria Hermione qui se répandait en larmes.

- En ce cas, je crains qu'il ne faille vous renvoyer, ma pauvre petite, dit Macgonagall avec un sourire compatissant. A moins que l'on ne trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacer. Des volontaires ?

Dans un premier temps, tous se turent. Harry était certain que si Draco avait assisté à ce cours il aurait immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. Après un long silence, un doigt se leva timidement.

- Oui ! Mr Londubat, excellente idée ! Voyons de quoi vous êtes capable, se réjouit Macgonagall.

Neville prit l'éclair de feu des mains de Hermione, qui contemplait la scène, tétanisée. Pendant ce temps, Macgonagall s'était mise à arracher les habits de Ron avec frénésie. Celui-ci, le poignet en écharpe, paraissait paralysé, incapable de faire un geste. Une fois Ron dénudé, Macgonagall ordonna à Neville de commencer d'un signe de tête. Tout alla très vite. A peine le balai eut-il effleuré Ron que celui-ci se flanqua d'une érection monumentale. Au comble de la joie, Macgonagall ordonna à Neville de ne pas s'arrêter de frapper et sortit de la pièce. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée d'Umbridge et de Trelawney qui sautillaient gaiement à travers la salle.

- Oh le sale petit pervers ! cria Umbridge en voyant Ron. Vite vite professeur Trelawney, allez me chercher un peu de veritaserum dans mon bureau. Rogue m'en a laissé hier pour interroger Messieurs Thomas et Finnigan. On va voir ce que ce petit salaud a dans la tête.

Pendant ce temps Neville continuait de frapper. Le professeur Umbridge prenait discrètement des photos avec un appareil qu'elle venait de sortir des plis de sa robe. Peu après, Trelawney revint avec un flacon du précieux liquide. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour éjaculer si violemment que l'impeccable coiffure de Parvati Patil se retrouva toute souillée.

- Allons ne pleurez pas petite idiote, lui dit Umbridge avec excitation. C'est le prix à payer pour confondre un petit pervers comme celui-ci.

Elle prit un peu de veritaserum et fit boire de force l'échantillon à Ron qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry se sentait profondément désolé pour son ami en songeant qu'il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne fût à sa place. Ron but, ses yeux se fermèrent et il sombra dans une sorte de léthargie.

- Alors Mr Weasley, dites-nous donc quels actes illégaux vous avez commis ces deux derniers jours, interrogea Umbridge.

- J'ai commis l'acte de chair, répondit Ron d'une voix éthérée.

- Ah ah , triompha Umbridge en donnant un coup de coude complice à Macgonagall, et racontez nous ça.

- C'était avant-hier soir. Je faisais une ultime inspection dans les toilettes de la salle commune de Gryffondor avant d'aller me coucher. Je passais devant les urinoirs lorsque j'ai entendu quelque chose derrière une porte. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait. Je me suis approché et j'ai frappé. Un rire étouffé m'a répondu. J'ai demandé d'ouvrir mais une voix m'a répondu que je devais d'abord jurer de ne rien dire de ce que je verrais ou ferais. J'ai obtempéré. La porte s'est ouverte. Les deux frères Crivey étaient à l'intérieur. On a fait tout ce qu'il est possible de faire à trois, les photos qu'a prises Colin l'attesteront. Ensuite je suis rentré dans ma chambre ou je me suis fini parce que ces salauds refusaient d'avaler.

Il s'arrêta. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres mais personne n'avait un regard aussi fou que celui du professeur Umbridge.

- Ah c'est comme ça hein, c'est comme ça ? Tu oses désobéir, petite raclure de chiotte. Tu vas voir !

Alors elle fit surgir un fouet d'on ne sait ou mais avant qu'elle ne put l'abattre sur la chair tendre de son élève, quelqu'un avait retenu sa main.

à suivre...

Reviewez moi s'il vous plaît! Cela me motive plus que tout au monde!

**Ikuko** Merci! Ban, voilà la suite!

**Myley** Merci d'aimer. Oui, c'est rigolo mais ça va empirer, je ne te dis pas comment... lol  
**  
Nono:** Bonne idée d'un Harry Sérial Killer mais bon, je pense que Harry restera Harry. Même s'il est perturbé lol. Content que ça te plaise.

**Lullule** C'est clair! Albus est vraiment sans gène. Content que ça te plaise! lol.

**Cho** Merci! content que ca te plaise!

**Sandrine: **Wow! Un long review! Merci! et désolé pour Trelawney... Sinon, moi aussi j'ai adoré une de tes fics avec le sanglier. Lol, c'était trop marrant.

**Elava:** MDR. Content que ça te plaise. Et pour répondre à ta question, je pense que j'écris des truc aussi con parce que je suis un gars et que j'ai l'esprit un peu tordu... lol.

**Alician** lol. Harry et Lucius...? je verrai ce que je peux faire avec ce couple parce que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au 7ème chapitre... donc voila. Ce sera plus tard, si j'intègre Lucius dans cette fic.

**Katia990:** Merci. Et comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je crois toutes ces idées sont tordues parce que je suis un gars... lol.

Bon, encore merci à toutes et +

Snivellus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous! voilà la suite Et encore merci pour vos reviews!

Et pour changer, voilà les réponses aux reviews avant le chapitre!

**Lullule** voila la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! lol.

**Ikuko** Lol, c'est pas grave si t'es pas la première à reviewer! Et voici la suite!

**Maryange** Tu en veux plus? Eh bien, tu seras servi dans les derniers chapitres mais pour l'instant, faudra te contenter de ça! J'espère que ça te plaira lol.

**Gwenny** Beh, oui, je sais qu'il n'y a pas bcp de gars qui écrivent. Sinon, pour la Sorbonne... je dirais pas jusque là mais c'est ce qui se passe à Nanterre et à Jussieu. Lol

**Alician** Content que ma fic t'aie laissée sans mot ;-) Voilà la suite!

**Nono:** lol, pauvre Ron, tu l'as dit! voilà la suite!

**Sandrine:** mdr, j'aime bien ta review. Bah, pour mon esprit tordu, je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille ayant un esprit tordu alors, je sais pas... lol.

Bon, assez discuté: place à la suite!****

CHAPITRE 4 ou Harry découvre l'horrible machination.

- Arrêtez tout de suite Dolores ! Comment osez-vous céder ainsi à la rancoeur d'une haine personnelle ?

Tout le monde vit avec stupéfaction la main de Rogue tordre le poignet d'Umbridge avec une telle violence qu'elle fut forcée de lâcher son fouet.

- Mais lâchez-moi espèce de fou, je me plaindrai au ministère, hurla Umbridge.

- Comme il vous plaira. Mais j'objecterai que c'est par haine pour l'élève Weasley que vous sollicitez son renvoi et non pas parce qu'il a outrepassé vos règles stupides, cria Rogue.

- Mes règles stupides ! Mais comment osez-vous, sale individu ? Brute épaisse ! Lâchez- moi maintenant !

Rogue la lâcha et la laissa s'enfuir à travers les couloirs, suivie de Macgonagall et Trelawney qui pleurnichaient de ce qu'une jouissance immense leur était supprimée. Au milieu de la classe, en état de choc, Ron grelottait. Rogue l'enveloppa doucement dans une cape et le fit sortir de la salle en faisant signe à Harry et à Hermione de le suivre. Ils se rendirent tous dans le bureau de Dumbledore où ils seraient, comme l'assura Rogue, plus tranquilles. Harry, même s'il n'était pas seul, se sentait mal à l'aise au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille avec son professeur de potion. Ce dernier les invita à s'asseoir. Puis il secoua un petit flacon sous le nez de Ron qui retrouva tout d'un coup ses esprits et toisa les environs d'un air affolé.

- Calmez-vous Mr Weasley, tout va bien, dit Rogue d'une voix douce. Je crois que je vous dois une petite explication pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Comme je l'ai fait remarquer, ce n'est pas un hasard si c'est vous que le professeur Macgonagall a choisi comme nouveau sujet d'expérience. J'ignore ce qu'il lui prend mais le professeur Umbridge a une influence très néfaste sur elle et je suppose qu'elles ont dû se mettre d'accord avant le cours.

- Mais se mettre d'accord sur quoi, demanda Hermione précipitamment d'une voix apeurée.

- Sur la meilleure façon de l'humilier ; et de procéder à son renvoi du même coup car voyez-vous, Ron est en quelque sorte le fils que son mari a toujours refusé de lui donner.

- QUOI ! hurla Ron, vous voulez dire que le professeur Umbridge est ma mère ?

- Non pas exactement, reprit Rogue en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. N'aie crainte, Molly Weasley est bien ta mère.

Harry sursauta en entendant Rogue tutoyer un élève. C'était si étrange mais en même temps, cela lui sembla tellement naturel...

- Mais mon père ? Ne me dites pas que... bégaya Ron.

Rogue soupira profondément et reprit :

- Hélas ton père n'est pas Arthur Weasley, je le crains. Mais laisse moi te raconter l'histoire que j'ai entendue de la bouche de l'un des principaux intéressés car à cette époque, je n'avais même pas encore fait brûler mon premier moldu. Ce que tu vas entendre va sans doute te faire très mal mais il faut que tu saches la vérité pour te remettre de ce qu'il t'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Et puis ta mère serait contente, je crois, que tu apprennes enfin la vérité. En fait, en sortant de l'école, ta mère n'avait obtenu aucun diplôme. Elle fut sans doute la pire calamité que Poudlard n'ait jamais porté.

A ces mots les yeux de Ron s'emplirent de larmes mais Rogue, imperturbable, poursuivit.

- Bref ! Elle ne savait pas où travailler et, vu ses terrifiants états de service, personne ne se serait risqué à l'embaucher. Alors elle fut obligée de, heu, mmh, de, de se prostituer.

Le mot était lancé. Ron se sentit défaillir :

- QUOI ? Ma mère, une pute ?

- Oh et même l'une des plus fameuses du pays à ce que l'on m'a dit, fit Rogue sur un ton léger. A l'époque, elle officiait à Pré-au-Lard. Le patron des Trois Balais s'en souvient encore. L'autre jour encore, lorsque j'y suis allé, il disait à qui voulait l'entendre : « ah ça, la Molly, c'était une sacrée salope. Je crois bien qu' y a que l'train qui lui est pas passé d'ssus. »

- Professeur, je vous en prie ! s'écria Hermione qui voyait le visage de Ron se décomposer peu à peu. Un peu de tact !

- Désolé, dit Rogue qui ne le paraissait pas le moins du monde. Toujours est-il qu'elle a rencontré beaucoup d'hommes et qu'elle a gagné une petite fortune à l'époque. Hélas, hélas, elle eut la faiblesse de tomber amoureuse, ce qui est fatal lorsque l'on exerce une telle, hum, profession.

- Et cet homme dont elle était amoureuse, c'était mon père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron entre deux sanglots.

- Oui effectivement. Et c'est de cet homme que Dolores Umbridge était follement amoureuse. Lui ne savait trop qui choisir, ce qui le poussa à dire non à Dolores lors de l'échange des consentements, à l'Eglise. Ta mère a dilapidé ses économies pour le garder près d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Mais il a fini par les quitter toutes les deux. Le professeur Umbridge pense que c'est de la faute de ta mère si ton père ne l'a jamais épousée, voilà pourquoi elle te poursuit de sa haine.

- Mais, professeur, alors, qui est mon père ?

- Eh, bien, c'est... le professeur Dumbledore.

Tous sursautèrent en entendant cela. Hermione poussa un cri et Harry s'évanouit.

- Quoi, Dumbledore est mon père ? Mais c'est impossible enfin ! Pourquoi ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé ? beugla Ron.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas voulu te faire de peine. Vois-tu, après son départ, elle s'est mariée et elle a fondé un foyer.

- Mais et tous mes frères alors ?

- Ils ne te l'ont jamais dit parce que ta mère le leur avait formellement interdit. Mais ils sont tous issus de pères différents. En fait, pendant quelques années, le Terrier ne fut qu'une gigantesque partouse connue par tous les notables d'Angleterre.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je veux dire... Comment est-ce possible ? hurla Ron, en larmes.

- Eh bien en fait seule ta sœur Ginny est la fille d'Arthur Weasley. En tout cas, tout cela explique qu'Umbridge se soit fait un devoir de faire virer Dumbledore et de tenter de faire de même avec toi.

- Mais, et pour les frères Crivey, demanda Harry qui venait de se réveiller et qui n'avait cure des soucis familiaux de Ron.

- Je crois hélas que leur sort est scellé. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent déjà être dans le Poudlard Express, déclara Rogue avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de pleurer cette fois. Comment la vie pouvait-elle se montrer si injuste ? Finalement, le professeur Umbridge avait bien atteint son but : le faire souffrir au maximum pour lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Les frères Crivey étaient les seuls qui auraient pu lui remonter le moral en cet instant d'intense solitude. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

- Mais alors, dit soudain Ron, Dumbledore fréquentait des prostituées ?

Rogue fit une grimace comme s'il lui répugnait de répondre à cette question :

- Pas vraiment pour tout dire. Il avait rencontré ta mère alors qu'elle faisait ses études à Poudlard et qu'il était encore professeur de métamorphose.

Face à l'incrédulité de Ron, sa grimace s'accentua et il déclara :

- Elle faisait partie des jeunes enfants livrés à Dumbledore par Voldemort.

- Mais alors la pensine disait vrai ! s'écria Hermione.

- Je le crains hélas, dit Rogue d'un ton détaché.

Harry sentit des sueurs froides descendre le long de son dos et vomit la totalité de son petit déjeuner sur les vieux parchemins de Dumbledore. Après s'être essuyé la bouche avec un pan de sa robe, il demanda timidement à Rogue :

- Mais, et cette prophétie ?

- Oh ça ? Tant que Dumbledore n'est pas de retour à Poudlard, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier. J'ai prévenu Black de le mettre hors d'état de nuire une fois qu'il aurait rejoint les quartiers généraux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ne crains rien. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour le match contre Serdaigle qui a lieu cet après-midi. Je tiens à ce que mon équipe gagne.

- Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais le dernier match a eu lieu il y a à peine trois jours ? s'écria Harry.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide des plannings mais le professeur Umbridge. Je suppose que la victoire de Serpentard l'a tellement exaspérée que son seul rêve est de nous voir perdre aujourd'hui. Tu sais bien que depuis qu'elle copule avec Macgonagall, elle s'est rapprochée des Gryffondor.

Harry sortit du bureau en boudant, suivi de Ron et de Hermione, tout deux plus pâles que des linceuls. A midi, il ne put rien avaler du tout. En se rendant dans les vestiaires, il croisa le trio des salopes, comme Ron les appelait, qui lui lancèrent un regard noirissime qui semblait vouloir dire « toi, mon gars on t'aura ». L'équipe de Serdaigle était déjà sur le terrain lorsqu'Harry empoigna son Nimbus 2001 et sa batte, et prit son envol. En arrivant dans les airs, il vit Cho Chang lui adresser un signe de la main. Son ventre le tourmenta comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le loisir d'admirer sa beauté. Il adressa un sourire maladroit à sa dulcinée.

« Pourvu que je ne la frappe pas malencontreusement » se dit-il avant de prendre sa place.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Cho lui faisait des signes bizarres. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire de regarder sous sa jupe. Harry abaissa un peu le niveau de son balai et obtempéra. Il sursauta et faillit tomber de son Nimbus. Cho n'avait rien sous sa jupe ! Harry se sentit durcir lorsque Cho lui adressa un autre sourire auquel il eut plus de difficulté à répondre.

- Alors Potter, tu joues oui ? gueula Draco avec humeur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu que la partie avait commencé et tournait déjà à l'avantage des Serdaigle. Il renvoya un cognard de toutes ses forces dans les tribunes et vit avec horreur que celui-ci venait de frapper Hagrid en plein visage. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Il regardait Hermione cautériser la plaie qui s'était ouverte sur le front de Hagrid lorsqu'un cognard vint le frapper sur la cuisse. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la jambe. Il se remit d'aplomb sur son balai et se concentra sur le jeu autant que la jupe volante de Cho le lui permettait. Cette dernière venait tout juste de repérer le Vif d'Or sur lequel elle se précipitait, suivie de très près par Malfoy. Harry vit soudain avec horreur qu'un cognard se dirigeait tout droit sur Cho. Il fendit les airs aussi vite que le lui permettait son balai et lorsqu'il se crut en bonne position pour batter, il lança son bras de toutes ses forces. Il entendit un gros BONG ! Soulagé, peu désireux de montrer à Cho qu'il se souciait de son sort, il se préparait à retourner à sa place, lorsque un second BONG ! aussi fort que le premier retentit à ses oreilles. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur que Cho gisait par terre, inanimée. Sa joue droite était ouverte, laissant voir l'intérieur de sa bouche, et son crâne était fendu en deux, comme un œuf à la coque. Harry jugea, un peu tard, que la plaie sur la joue devait être le résultat d'un coup de batte maladroit et que l'ouverture du crâne devait être due au cognard qu'il avait loupé. Déjà Mme Pomfresh rendait son diagnostic à la foule qui se pressait autour du corps de Cho.

- Il n'y a, hélas, rien à faire. Elle est morte sur le coup. Elle n'a pas souffert. Mais si j'attrape ce Potter, je l'écorche de mes mains, je le jure !

Harry, heureusement pour lui, ne l'avait pas attendue. Sans même repasser au vestiaire, il avait tout de suite pris la direction de la volière où il pensait qu'il pourrait passer une soirée tranquille, à faire son deuil.

- Ou l'avez vous caché, ce meurtrier, cet assassin ?

- Calmez-vous Dolores, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Répondit Rogue calmement.

- Comment ça pas fait exprès ? Vous étiez au courant qu'elle n'avait pas de culotte et qu'après examen plus approfondi (elle rougit), nous avons découvert qu'elle venait d'avoir une relation sexuelle ? Nous avons même un échantillon de semence. Nous parviendrons à le coincer tôt ou tard, alors...

- Ecoutez, je ne sais rien alors veuillez sortir je vous prie, cria Rogue qui s'énerva tout d'un coup. Et donnez-moi cette soit-disant preuve ! Je la ferai analyser.

Le professeur Umbridge lui jeta l'échantillon à la figure et sortit. Rogue ramassa le petit flacon, le vida dans l'évier et le nettoya car il savait que ce sperme, c'était le sien.

Harry se réveilla brusquement. Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar où Dumbledore sodomisait la pauvre Cho pendant que le choixpeau lui disait : « non, jeune fille, aucune des maisons ne vous convient, vous êtes condamnée à servir le directeur pour tout le reste de votre vie ». Harry essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son front et remarqua avec effroi que quelqu'un le tirait par le bras. C'était Ron.

- Allez viens Harry, ne sois pas stupide. On sait tous que c'était un accident. S'il te plaît, viens. J'ai peur de dormir seul avec Neville depuis qu'il m'a frappé, chuchota Ron.

Harry, malgré son désir de rester seul, se laissa fléchir. Il suivit Ron jusque dans sa chambre où Neville ronflait bruyamment. Ron regagna son lit et lança un large sourire à Harry.

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là ce soir, tu sais Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien, il voulait avant tout dormir. Mais il entendit, bien malgré lui, les pas de Ron résonner sur le plancher. Il sentit le corps chaud de son ami se pelotonner près de lui tandis que sa main commençait à caresser son torse. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup très excité. Cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'il restait chaste et il se retourna tout d'un coup pour faire face aux halètements de Ron. Il l'embrassa en le caressant sur tout le corps. Puis il se laissa tranquillement sucer. Il éjacula dans la bouche de Ron, qui curieusement, sauta immédiatement du lit de Harry. Ce dernier entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir, puis il entendit Ron cracher. Oui pourquoi pas ? Lui aussi aurait peut être été dégoûté de prendre la semence de son ami dans sa bouche.

- Bonne nuit Harry, chuchota Ron

Mais il s'était déjà endormi.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un chahut indéfinissable qui paraissait venir de derrière la porte de sa chambre. Une foule de professeurs se déversa tout d'un coup dans le dortoir, menée bien sûr par le trio des trois salopes.

- Vous êtes cuit, Potter, cria le professeur Macgonagall.

- Oui, je l'ai toujours prédit, renchérit Trelawney.

Le professeur Umbridge tenait à bout de bras un flacon dont le fond était tapissé d'une espèce de liquide blanc.

- Hélas Potter, dit le professeur Rogue, le département scientifique du ministère de la magie est formel. Il s'agit bien de votre semence, retrouvée dans le vagin de Cho Chang.

- Mais hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry en interrogeant du regard tous les professeurs.

Ron gardait les yeux baissés.

- Ca veut dire que non seulement vous êtes renvoyé, mais que vous allez faire de la prison pour homicide volontaire, dit Rogue avec un sourire sadique. Vous vous plairez à Azkaban, vous verrez. Demandez à votre parrain, il paraît que l'on y sert d'excellents œufs brouillés.

Tous les professeurs présents éclatèrent de rire.

- A propos, je vous félicite, Mr Weasley, pour votre collaboration, dit le professeur Umbridge. On a eu du mal à séparer votre salive de la semence de Mr Potter mais je vous assure que désormais, votre père n'a plus de souci à se faire. Son avenir au sein du ministère est assuré.

- Ron, bredouilla Harry. Comment...

Mais Ron continuait à fixer le sol. Ainsi, depuis le début, il était victime d'un complot. Tout cela visait à le faire chuter. Mais et Dumbledore dans tout ça ? Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se laissa amener par Rogue sans résister. Ce dernier savourait sa vengeance sans le cacher.

- Depuis que j'attends ce moment Potter, si vous saviez...

Ils arrivaient tout juste dans la salle commune lorsqu'un éclat de lumière aveugla tout le monde. Une terrible déflagration se fit sentir.

- Non, c'est impossible ! cria la voix de Rogue.

Au moment ou Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Dumbledore était assis, de dos, contemplant le feu de cheminée...

à suivre...

Alors? Alors? des reviews? S'il vous plaît! (si vous voulez la suite rapidement... lol )

Bon, encore merci et !

Snivellus


	5. Chapitre 5

Voila, le chapitre suivant! J'ai décidé de mettre les réponses aux reviews avant les chapitres parce que c'est mieux... donc, voilà vos réponses:

**Ikuko** Voilà la suite!

**Lululle** Merci pour tes reviews! Content que ca te fasse rire: volà la suite!

**Little**** Horn:** Lol... bah, tu seras servie comme une reine surtout vers la fin de cette fic. Mais pour l'instant, voila le chapitre 5!

**Nono:** Haha- Ton mystérieux En fait cette fic est assez compliquée (hum) mais à la fin, on comprend tout... donc, faudra attendre les explications au chapitre 7 ou 8 (je sais plus)

**Ankou** Content de te faire rire à mort lol. Voilà la suite!

**Myley**Bonne idée mais c'est pas un rêve, c'est bien la réalité! De toutes façon, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire la fic... lol.

**Sandrine: **Bah, pour Lucius, il apparaîtra plus tard dans la fic. Sinon, c'est Ron qui a trahi Harry en recrachant le sperme dans le tiroir où il y avait le tube à faire analyser... C'est ça qu'il fallait comprendre.

**Alician**désolé de t'annoncer que ton ange n'a pas été épargné lol. Il apparaîtra plus tard dans la fic...

**Gaeriel** Lol, je plains ton clavier. Pour Cho, tu sais, elle n'est qu'un jouet donc, il n'y avait pas d'amour entre Cho et Rogue (je crois).

Et maintenant, bonne lecture à toutes!****

CHAPITRE 5 ou comment Harry découvre le véritable ordre du phénix.  
  
- Vous me décevez beaucoup, Severus, déclara Dumbledore sur un ton très calme. Je ne pensais pas que vous finiriez par me trahir au profit de cette Umbridge. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un jouet entre les mains de Fudge qui, lui-même, n'est que la marionnette de Voldemort.

Tout le monde tressaillit en entendant le mot tant redouté.

- Mais comment, comment avez-vous... bredouilla Macgonagall.

- Azkaban n'a plus aucun moyen de retenir ses prisonniers. Les détraqueurs s'en sont allés, le ministère ne verse plus aucune subvention aux autres gardiens. Les murs tombent en ruine, un vrai gruyère, dit Dumbledore sur un ton carrément amusé. Mais vous Minerva, vous...

Macgonagall recula de plusieurs pas. Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'une intelligence malveillante tandis qu'il brandissait sa baguette. Trelawney hurla :

- Vous devrez d'abord me passer sur le corps, vieux fou !

- Sans problème, Sybille. Avada Kedavra !

Une lumière verte s'échappa du bout de sa baguette, traversa la pièce et frappa le professeur de divination en pleine poitrine. Elle chancela, puis tomba lourdement, morte.

- Mais enfin, vous êtes fou ! hurla Macgonagall qui s'était précipitée sur le corps sans vie de Trelawney et qui lui couvrait le visage de baisers.

- Réveille-toi Sybille, je t'en prie, je t'en prie.

S'ensuivit la scène la plus grotesque qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu.

- Pousse-toi, Minerva, cria Umbridge le visage inondé de larmes. Je vais la réveiller. Accio éclair de feu !

Le balai de Harry ne tarda pas à lui atterrir dans la main sorti d'on ne sait où. Dumbledore contemplait la scène d'un air perplexe.

- Il n'existe rien qui puisse lui rendre la vie, Dolores, dit-il. Il serait temps de faire son deuil. Elle a choisi le mauvais côté. Elle en paye les conséquences. Je vous conseille de méditer cela si vous ne voulez pas finir comme elle.

- La ferme, vieux gâteux, s'écria-t-elle avec rage.

Elle se mit à frapper avec une formidable frénésie chaque partie du corps inanimé de Trelawney, qui rebondissait sous la violence des coups.

- Tu vas te réveiller, bon dieu ! Réveille-toi !

Et elle frappait de plus belle. Macgonagall la secondait en lui donnant des coups sur le visage avec le godemiché qu'elle avait supprimé à Neville. Dumbledore secouait la tête, l'air désespéré.

- Allez viens, Harry, finit-il par dire. Il est temps de partir d'ici.

Il prit la main du jeune homme, se dirigea vers la cheminée, puis il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui et déclara :

- On a fini de jouer désormais. Vous avez choisi le mauvais camp. La prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je n'aurai aucune pitié. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer comme cette pauvre Sybille.

Puis il s'engouffra dans la cheminée en entraînant Harry, marmonna quelques mots et tout deux disparurent dans un éclair de lumière dorée.

Ils atterrirent dans un endroit que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui lui sembla tout de suite plus accueillant que la vieille maison de Sirius dans laquelle il avait vécu avant d'entamer son année à Poudlard.

- Voici, Harry, le nouveau siège de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit fièrement Dumbledore.

- Mais, demanda Harry, pourquoi ne pas être resté chez Sirius ? Pourquoi avoir déménagé ?

- Voldemort connaît l'emplacement de l'ancien quartier général, déclara sombrement Dumbledore. Les Weasley, tout comme les professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall nous ont trahis. Mais rassure-toi, il n'y a nul endroit dans toute l'Angleterre où l'on est plus en sécurité que celui-ci.

- Mais où on est exactement ? demanda Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Je te présente, dit solennellement Dumbledore, Buckhingam Palace, la demeure de la reine d'Angleterre.

Harry ouvrit des yeux tout ronds et scruta le visage de Dumbledore, tentant d'y déceler une pointe d'hilarité, mais ce dernier restait impassible.

- Mais...

- Je vais tout te raconter, Harry, déclara Dumbledore. En sortant d'Azkaban, je ne savais où aller. Tous les Aurors étaient à ma poursuite. Jamais je ne me serais cru à ce point détesté dans le monde des sorciers. Heureusement la reine Elisabeth II est l'une de mes amies de longue date. Pour tout te dire, nous avons failli nous marier mais elle m'a préféré le prince Philippe à la dernière minute. La garce ! Enfin bon, je l'ai appelée d'une cabine et elle a accepté de m'héberger. J'ai dû inventer toutes sortes d'âneries pour qu'elle accepte également les membres de l'ordre qui nous restent fidèles : Sirius, Rémus, Flitwick, Chourave et Tonks. C'est sans doute grâce à mes nobles origines qu'elle a accepté de me rendre ce service, car vois-tu, je possède le titre de Lord.

Harry restait ébahi. D'une voix mal assurée, il demanda.

- Je verrai la reine ?

- Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Elisabeth nous a tous conviés à la petite réception qu'elle donne ce soir pour « fêter » l'anniversaire de la mort de Lady Diana. Elle m'a même demandé de faire un discours. Que j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir !

Harry était effrayé par l'attitude complètement irresponsable de Dumbledore.

- Mais vous vous rendez compte, professeur ? Et Voldemort, qu'en faites-vous ?

- Il est temps de prendre un peu de bon temps, Harry. Je veux que tu t'amuses ce soir. Et qui sait ? Peut-être te trouveras-tu une riche héritière, plaisanta Dumbledore.

- Professeur, j'ai une question qui me tracasse, dit Harry brusquement sans apprécier la boutade. Dans la pensine qui était dans votre bureau...

- Mais enfin, Harry, c'était un coup monté, dit Dumbledore en rougissant. Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire que...

- Non non pas du tout, l'interrompit Harry. Mais il était question d'une prophétie. Dites-moi, professeur, êtes-vous au courant d'une prophétie qui me concernerait ?

Le visage de Dumbledore se fit plus sombre.

- Oui, effectivement Harry. Il a été dit qu'un jour un gnome unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune t'enroulerait dans du jambon et te ferait cuire dans les flammes d'un crématorium. J'ignore ce que cela veut dire mais je crois que c'est très mauvais signe.

Harry dévisageait le vieillard, visiblement très effrayé. Mais il vit très bientôt le léger rictus sur les lèvres de Dumbledore se muer en un gigantesque éclat de rire. Harry songea que si le père Noël existait, c'est sans doute ainsi qu'il rirait.

- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! hurla Dumbledore. Tu aurais du voir ta tête Harry. Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais non ! Ne te fais pas de souci. Il n'y a pas de prophétie. C'était du bluff. Allez suis-moi, on va se préparer pour ce soir.

- Sale beauf ! grommela Harry, tandis que Dumbledore arpentait le couloir en lui criant de le suivre.

- Alors Severus, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda la voix caverneuse de Voldemort.

- Dumbledore s'est échappé, maître. Mais je sais où il se cache. J'ai un informateur au sein même de l'Ordre du Phénix et un moldu qui me sera très utile pour le capturer. Dumbledore est si naïf ! Il ne sait pas détecter les Mangemorts.

- Alors où sont-ils ? hurla Voldemort.

- Ils sont à Buckhingam Palace. La reine est, paraît-il, une ancienne conquête de Dumbledore.

- Bien ! Débrouille-toi pour que le repas de ce soir soit son dernier. Et ramène-moi Potter vivant, compris ! s'écria Voldemort.

- Oui, maître, j'ai très bien compris.

Il régnait un grand désordre dans les appartements que la reine avait cédés à l'Ordre, car chacun se préparait pour la grande soirée. Sirius s'était rasé et s'était lavé les cheveux. Rémus était impeccable dans son smoking Yves Saint Laurent prêté par le duc d'Edimbourg. Tonks s'était colorée les cheveux en blond et arborait une robe se soirée magnifique.

« Elle ressemble presque à Lady Diana, » pensa Harry qui trouvait cette tenue du plus mauvais goût.

Le professeur Flitwick ressemblait à un pion d'échec avec son petit costume cintré et ses boutons de manchette qui représentaient des sabres. Chourave était tirée à quatre épingles. Elle portait une robe cent pour cent coton, qu'elle venait d'acheter chez le Marks et Spencer du coin. C'était assez désagréable à l'œil car on pouvait voir à travers, mais nul ne se risqua à faire un commentaire. Dumbledore semblait porter un pyjama et une robe de chambre, « comme d'habitude », songea Harry, mais la toile était de meilleure qualité et les broderies cousues d'or. Quant à Harry, il était habillé comme Rémus et Sirius, à la mode moldue avec un smoking noir et des mocassins cirés à l'excès.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Dumbledore. Alors on peut y aller.

Tous le suivirent. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et de nombreuses salles. Les gens se retournaient sur l'accoutrement étrange de Dumbledore mais celui-ci n'y prêta pas attention. Ils finirent par arriver dans la salle de réception. Jamais Harry n'avait vu pareille splendeur : lustres en cristal, plateaux de caviar, coupes de champagne, rien ne manquait à l'idée qu'il se faisait du luxe. Des portraits de feue lady Di était accrochés un peu partout. Déjà Dumbledore avait pris une coupe de champagne et discutait avec de vieux messieurs qui se donnaient l'air important. Sirius et Rémus s'étaient précipités sur le buffet et dévoraient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient, sous le regard dégoûté de trois dames fort bien vêtues. Sirius leur tira une langue sur laquelle les queues de crevettes se mêlaient au foie gras fondu. Elle firent une moue absolument dégoûtée et tournèrent les talons en levant le nez au plafond. Tonks était rouge de honte mais une jeune femme très bien de sa personne et à l'air solennel vint l'aborder.

- J'aime beaucoup votre robe, Mademoiselle... ? dit l'inconnue.

- Tonks. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Mme Parker Bowles mais appelez moi Camilla, je vous en prie.

- Mme Parker Bowles ! s'écria Tonks. Oh mon dieu ! Mais je suis l'une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices. J'ai lu tous vos faits et geste avec le Prince de Galles dans le Sun et je dois dire que...

Pendant qu'elle continuait à jacasser comme une pie, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Il ne voyait autour de lui que des visages extrêmement antipathiques. Il remarqua que la reine venait de faire son entrée accompagnée de la famille royale. Déjà, une foule de lèche-culs se pressait à leur suite. Il y avait Elisabeth, son mari Philippe, son fils Charles et ...

- Mais c'est Ron ! s'écria Harry, en voyant l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient la famille royale.

- Mais non ! rectifia Flitwick qui se trouvait à coté. Il s'agit de Harry, le fils cadet de Charles et de Lady Diana.

- Mais n'importe quoi, s'emporta Chourave. Ne l'écoute pas Harry ! Tout le monde sait bien que son père n'est pas Charles, mais l'un des écuyers de Diana.

Harry préféra s'écarter de ses deux professeurs lorsqu'il les vit prêts à se sauter à la gorge, et se rapprocha de la table réservée à la famille royale. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de discerner la reine au-dessus de toutes les têtes qui s'agglutinaient autour d'elle, quand une voix inconnue l'interpella.

- Salut ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Harry se retourna et vit le garçon qui lui était apparu comme la copie conforme de Ron juste auparavant.

- Je crois que je porte le même nom que toi, Harry, c'est bien ça ? dit Harry.

- Oui c'est ça, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je suis content de voir qu'il y a d'autres jeunes de mon âge à cette soirée. Je m'ennuie tellement d'habitude. Il faut dire que William n'est pas très causant. Et puis en ce moment, il est tout le temps fourré chez Britney Spears alors...

Mais une voix vint interrompre cette charmante conversation.

- HARRY ?

- oui ? dirent en se retournant les deux Harry.

- Harry, dieu merci tu es là mon biquet.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, grand-mère, ça me gêne, répondit Harry qui était devenu tout rouge.

- Tu pourrais me présenter à ton ami, au moins... dit la reine d'Angleterre.

- Grand-Mère, voici Harry. Harry, voici la reine Elisabeth II d'Angleterre, répondit Harry.

- Cesse d'être aussi pompeux, dit-elle en tapotant la tête de son petit-fils. Tu fais partie des hôtes d'Albus, c'est ça, demanda t-elle à Harry.

- Oui, votre majesté.

- Alors sois le bienvenu. Considère-toi comme chez toi ici. Ah Albus me fait signe. N'en parlez surtout pas à Philippe. Il serait fou de rage. Amusez-vous bien les enfants.

Et ils la regardèrent s'éloigner dans un couloir sombre avec Dumbledore.

- On va dans ma chambre ? Ca craint ici.

- D'accord.

Les deux Harry quittèrent la salle en douce et traversèrent le palais jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce qui parut immense à Harry.

- Voilà ma chambre. Elle te plaît ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Harry qui considérait effectivement la chambre avec étonnement. Celle-ci était deux fois plus grande que la grande salle de Poudlard !

- Fais comme chez toi, Harry, je vais nous chercher de quoi nous distraire.

Il s'éloigna, fouilla dans un tiroir, en retira un paquet sombre et revint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

- Voilà, tu fumes avec moi ? dit-il en sortant un sachet de cannabis du paquet.

- Ok, répondit Harry.

L'autre Harry roula deux joints et en tendit un à son nouvel ami. Ils fumèrent en silence, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Mais au bout de cinq minutes, Harry (Potter) sentit une douleur lancinante sur sa tempe droite.

- J'ai, j'ai mal à la tête, marmonna t'il en s'affaissant.

- C'est normal, répondit l'autre. J'ai rajouté quelques petites substances prohibées dans ton joint. Dans une minute, tu dormiras profondément.

Harry tenta de se lever mais ses genoux ne le portaient plus. Il tomba, face au sol. Il crut entendre un rire, ainsi que la voix de Tonks. Enfin, il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait très mal à la tête. Il était dans une petite pièce sombre sans fenêtres ni portes. Il y avait seulement une cheminée à l'angle de la pièce. Il tenta de se lever mais dut se rasseoir aussitôt. Il venait de remarquer qu'il avait aussi terriblement mal aux fesses. Il mit la main dans son pantalon, toucha son anus et sentit un liquide collant et déjà à moitié séché. Il ôta la main de son pantalon, sentit ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien du sperme qui maculait son derrière. Il s'était laissé piéger et en plus, il s'était fait violer. Par un autre Harry qui plus est ! Il se demandait que faire quand il entendit une déflagration et dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière qui filtrait à travers la cheminée. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tonks se trouvait en face de lui.

- Vous ! traîtresse ! Salope ! Vous ne méritez pas d'être une Auror ! gueula Harry

- Tais-toi, idiot ! dit-elle avec un sourire. C'est la faute de Dumbledore si tu es dans cette situation. Il n'a jamais compris qui étaient ses ennemis. Il a préféré forniquer la reine que s'occuper de toi. Et puis, quand on l'a ramassé, le vieux était plein comme un œuf. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts à présent.

- Mais et le petit-fils de la reine ? demanda Harry, qui commençait à trembler.

- Harry ? dit Tonks après avoir éclaté de rire. C'est un jouet entre les mains de Tu sais qui, comme beaucoup de moldus d'ailleurs. Il a été ravi d'accomplir ce travail pour son maître, d'autant plus qu'apparemment tu lui plaisais beaucoup, quoiqu'il m'aie semblé que tu plaisais encore plus à son père.

- Quoi ! cria Harry. Vous voulez dire que c'est le prince Charles qui m'a, qui m'a...

- Violé ? oui ! dit-elle en riant. Mais trêve de plaisanterie ! Il y a beaucoup à faire. Le seigneur ténébreux t'attend ; il est tant de partir. Elle l'empoigna, le tira de la chaise où il était assis, le jeta dans la cheminée, le rejoignit et cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ils disparurent tous les deux dans un horrible vacarme.

à suivre...

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;-) lol.

+

Snivellus.


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut à toutes, me revoilà avec le 6è chapitre! Merci à tous vos reviews!

**Ikuko** Lol, voilà la suite!****

Nymphadora Snape: Lol, non, je n'ai que ça à faire... et ça dépend, je peux être sadique parfois dans mes fics... (sans blague!). Sinon, pour la reine, elle n'est pas forcément une sorcière pour le simple fait qu'elle "fréquente" Albus. Sinon, pour le comportement de Rogue, tu comprendras au chapitre 7. Mais pour l'instant, il faut lire le chapitre 6... lol.****

Myley: Ah, bah, c'était le but du chapitre! Dumbledore? eh bien tu verras dans les chapitres suivants! pour l'instant, faudra lire le chapitre 6. Sinon, pour Harry je pense que c'était clair... il s'est fait violer par Charles... lol.****

Nono: lol. Je crois que tu comprendras dans le chapitre 7. J'explique plusieurs choses. Sinon, eh bien, voilà le chapitre 6... lol****

Sandrine: Lol. Désolé pour Trelawney mais il fallait bien. Sinon, moi aussi j'apprécie Lucius... et puis Harry se doute de quelque chose? non, jamais! Il faudrait d'abord qu'il ait une cervelle pour douter de quelque chose! Et il n'en a pas donc... Ah et t'en fais pas, je vais pas mettre la vraie prophétie de JKR.****

Gaeriel: C'est clair qu'il va regretter d'avoir survécu Harry! lol.

Bon, place au chapitre 6 maintenant!****

CHAPITRE 6 ou comment Harry redécouvre Poudlard.  
  
Harry sentit sa tête tourner lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Il regarda autour de lui. Les lieux lui paraissaient familiers comme s'il y avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie. Il se sentit bête tout d'un coup (pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, il l'était vraiment). Mais bien sûr ! Il était revenu à Poudlard ! Mais pourquoi Poudlard ? Et pourquoi, alors qu'il se trouvait dans la grande salle, n'entendait-il rien d'autre qu'un curieux cliquetis qui semblait se répéter à l'infini quelque part dans les profondeurs du château ?

- Alors, on a fait bon voyage ? fit entendre une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit une femme à la chevelure rose bonbon qui le dévisageait avec un sourire franc.

- Tonks! s'écria Harry. Comment avez-vous pu rejoindre Voldemort ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez ramené à Poudlard ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, répondit-elle. Faisons un petit tour du propriétaire. Tu remarqueras très vite que beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ta chère école.

- Mais, où sont les élèves, et où est Dumbledore ? Et les autres professeurs ?

- Tu verras ça par toi-même, Harry, à moins que certains ne soient déjà morts, dit-elle, moqueuse.

Elle le poussa devant elle en le menaçant de sa baguette. Harry fut forcé d'obéir. Le pauvre garçon tremblait de tous ses membres. Il était à bout de force, épuisé physiquement et nerveusement, et il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait découvrir dans les minutes à venir n'arrangerait rien à son état. Tout deux sortirent de la grande salle et traversèrent le hall d'entrée sans croiser personne. Et Harry entendait ce cliquetis régulier qui semblait s'intensifier à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la porte qui s'ouvrait sur la descente vers les cachots.

- Après toi, Harry, déclara Tonks sur un ton sirupeux lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant cette porte.

Harry la poussa et entama une longue descente dans les escaliers vermoulus. Etrange. Plus ils descendaient, plus le son du cliquetis se faisait clair et audible. Ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte. Tonks fit signe à Harry d'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit lentement, car il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir, non sans raison d'ailleurs.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Le spectacle dont il fut témoin, à la fois étonnant et grotesque, le cloua sur place. Tous les élèves de Poudlard semblaient présents dans cette salle qui n'avait jamais paru aussi grande à Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? cria Harry ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce ne sont pas vos esclaves, tout de même !

Tonks paraissait émerveillée par cette scène qui dégoûtait Harry au plus haut point. Les uns à côté des autres, tous les élèves de Poudlard et jusqu'aux frêles premières années, creusaient dans le mûr avec des pioches, tout ruisselants de sueur. Certains, sans doute les récalcitrants, avaient même de lourds boulets de plomb attachés aux chevilles. Harry vit Parvati qui pleurait abondamment, alors qu'elle essayait de se tordre la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son dos, qu'Harry remarqua parsemé de longues stries rouges. Il cherchait à en déterminer la cause mais n'eut pas attendre bien longtemps.

- Allez, un peu de nerfs, bande de fainéasses ! cria Umbridge à l'encontre d'un groupe de premières années qui venaient de poser leur pioche à terre, à bout de force, ou sinon vous allez tâter du fouet... Minerva !

Macgonagall se rapprocha du groupe de premières années, sortit un fouet des plis de sa robe et frappa violemment les pauvres élèves qui se tortillaient en gémissant.

- Vous aimez ça, bande de salauds, vous en voulez encore, hein, hurla t-elle dans une semi-transe.

- Minerva, cria une voix doucereuse que Harry connaissait bien.

Macgonagall baissa son fouet et se retourna.

- Tiens, Severus, qu'y a t-il ?

- Je crois que notre invité est arrivé, répondit Rogue en tendant le doigt.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers Harry, de même que Macgonagall et Umbridge qui devinrent rouges d'excitation.

- Ah très bien, très bien, dit Umbridge, nous allons pouvoir... Mais qu'est-ce qu...

Avant qu'elle le professeur n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Parvati Patil s'était précipitée sur Harry, sa pioche à la main.

- Je vais te tuer, enfoiré ! rugit-elle. C'est ta faute si le professeur Trelawney est morte ! Tu vas me le payer !

Plus loin, Lavande Brown lui hurlait des mots d'encouragements.

- Vas-y Parvati ! Nique-lui la gueule à ce connard !

Le professeur Umbridge regardait le tout d'un air amusé mais quelqu'un vint stopper net sa jouissance.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

Un crépitement suivi d'un éclair de lumière vint frapper Parvati sur le bras en lui faisant lâcher prise. Elle poussa un cri et s'effondra, en pleurs.

- Miss Granger ! gueula Umbridge en furie. Pourquoi avez-vous empêché miss Patil de s'amuser un peu ?

- Mais enfin, professeur, bredouilla Hermione, je n'ai fait que sauver la vie d'un élève ; je pensais qu'en tant que préfet, je devais...

- En tant que quoi ? demanda Umbridge en hurlant de rire. Mais enfin, ma pauvre fille, atterrissez ! Le seul élève qui garde un tant soit peu d'autorité dans cette école est Mr Malfoy.

Elle jeta un regard à Draco qui toisait tout le monde d'un air supérieur en faisant claquer son fouet.

- Mais, bredouilla Hermione, vous voulez dire que j'aurais dû laisser Harry se faire tuer ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? rugit Umbridge. Approchez Miss Granger.

Hermione s'avança timidement sous le regard terrorisé de tous les élèves. Umbridge sortit d'on ne sait où l'éclair de feu de Harry et administra à Hermione un coup d'une violence magistrale.

- Ca vous apprendra, petite grue ! dit Umbridge en rangeant l'éclair de feu. Et débrouillez-vous pour que ce sang s'arrête de couler ! Je veux que tout soit impeccable pour l'arrivée du seigneur ténébreux.

Harry sursauta. C'était donc cela ! Ils préparaient les cachots pour en faire une demeure pour Voldemort... Il leva les yeux, l'air pensif. Il se fichait pas mal qu'Hermione se soit faite défigurer pour lui sauver la vie. Il fallait qu'il en sache le plus possible.

- Alors comme ça, Tom va venir ? demanda-t-il.

Umbridge le toisa d'un air indécis, puis sembla comprendre et éclata d'un rire malsain.

- Tom ? Tom ? Mais vous n'avez donc rien compris, Mr Potter ? Tom n'a jamais existé. Ce n'est qu'une farce, une illusion, une élucubration de Dumbledore qui avait trop peur de vous dire la vérité.

- Mais je l'ai vu dans la Chambre des Secrets, s'écria Harry.

- Oui et vous avez aussi vu le phénix de votre directeur. Et un basilic si ma mémoire est bonne ? Mais mon pauvre Potter, vous avez été le jouet d'une cabale habilement orchestrée. Voyez-vous, votre cher Dumbledore est, ou plutôt devrais-je dire était, un maître en illusion.

- Vous voulez dire que Fumseck ...

- N'a jamais existé, triompha Umbridge, pas plus que le basilic d'ailleurs...

Harry se souvint tout d'un coup que Fumseck était absent de sa cage le jour ou il était entré dans la pensine, et comme par hasard, ce jour-là, il n'était pas attendu.

- Mais pourquoi ? cria Harry.

- Il a toujours été trop faible avec ses élèves, répondit Umbridge avec un sourire, surtout avec les plus jeunes...

- Au fait, où est le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda tout à coup Hermione qui avait du mal à parler tout en soutenant sa mâchoire qui semblait prête à tomber. Vous nous aviez promis que vous nous montreriez ce qu'il reste de lui.

Umbridge fit un signe à Macgonagall qui sortit des plis de sa robe (décidément elle devait avoir une robe très volumineuse) une petite urne qu'elle ouvrit. Elle en vida le contenu par terre, qui forma un petit tas de poudre grise.

- Voilà, je le crains, tout ce qu'il reste de votre pauvre directeur, triompha Macgonagall sous le regard ahuri de tous les élèves.

Mais Harry se fichait complètement du sort de Dumbledore. Il voulait connaître la vérité sur Voldemort.

- Mais alors qui est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il ?

Umbridge se retourna et sur son visage se lisait une immense déception, celle de ne pas voir Harry souffrir davantage de la mort de son directeur adoré.

- C'est quelqu'un qui vous est bien plus proche que ce que vous ne le croyez, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. Mais vous verrez ça tout à l'heure. Pour l'heure, creusez !

Elle lui tendit une pioche qu'il fut forcé de prendre. Il rejoignit le groupe de première année qui venait de se faire fouetter et se mit à frapper contre le mur.

- Eh pssst ! Harry, fit une voix familière juste à coté de lui.

C'était le petit professeur Flitwick que Harry n'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il était encore plus petit que les élèves auxquels il était mêlé.

- Professeur Flitwick ! s'écria t-il.

- Chut ! Moins fort, dit Flitwick en regardant anxieusement par-dessus son épaule. Si ces garces nous entendent parler, elles nous fouetteront. Regarde.

Il découvrit légèrement son épaule et Harry vit avec dégoût une plaie profonde qui semblait n'avoir ni début ni fin.

- Au moins, Malfoy s'est éclipsé, c'est le pire de tous, dit faiblement Flitwick.

- Eh vous deux là-bas ! cria une voix que Harry fut ravi d'entendre.

- Professeur Chourave ! s'écria t-il. Vous êtes venue nous sauv...

Mais un claquement sec vint l'interrompre. Il se cambra sous la douleur car le professeur Umbridge venait de lui administrer un soufflet monumental avec son propre éclair de feu.

- Comment osez-vous vous adresser ainsi à un professeur, monsieur Potter ?

- Mais, professeur Chourave... bredouilla Harry qui tardait à comprendre.

- Je suis désolée, mon petit, dit Chourave en souriant carrément à Umbridge et Macgonagall qui n'avaient pas tardé à les rejoindre, mais le professeur Umbridge m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses nouvelles. Les idiots comme toi ou lui (elle désigna du menton le professeur Flitwick), doivent souffrir pour plaire à notre maître à tous.

- Mais..., commença Harry.

- Silence petit con ! cria Chourave en lui foutant une grosse baffe. Je vais t'apprendre à me respecter, tu vas voir !

En relevant son visage meurtri, Harry vit avec horreur que de longues estafilades parcouraient les bras de son professeur de botanique. Elle aussi s'était donc laissée prendre au jeu de la perversité, mais comment ?

- Ca va, c'est fini ! cria Macgonagall à toute la salle. Vous avez bien travaillé, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos salles communes. Vous redescendrez tous ici-même dans une heure pour accueillir le seigneur ténébreux, notre maître à tous. Celui qui arrivera en retard tâtera de mon fouet.

Elle exhiba fièrement un fouet de cuir hérissé sur toute sa longueur de pointes acérées. Harry remarqua qu'un bout de chair séchait lentement sur certaines d'entre elles. Il remarqua aussi les blessures qui s'étendaient le long du coup d'Umbridge et ravala difficilement sa salive. Chourave admirait le matériel de Macgonagall en se trémoussant gaiement. La salle se vida rapidement et Harry suivit Flitwick vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Suivez-moi Harry, lui chuchota Flitwick, alors qu'ils passaient près d'une porte dérobée.

Harry fit ce qui lui était demandé, ouvrit la porte (Flitwick n'atteignait pas la poignée) et entra. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Draco siégeait au milieu de la salle, nu comme un vers. Ron, nu lui aussi, tenait un fouet du même modèle que celui du professeur Macgonagall. Il avait le bras levé, prêt à frapper, tandis que Draco se masturbait lentement avec les yeux à moitié révulsés.

- Oh pardon ! s'écria Harry en sortant rapidement et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'y a t-il Harry ? demanda Flitwick. Pourquoi es-tu ressorti si vite ?

- Rien rien, dit Harry de l'air le plus détaché qu'il put.

Mais il était songeur. Ron et Draco, son pire ennemi... D'accord, Ron l'avait trahi mais quand même...

- Viens ici, dit Flitwick en montrant une porte isolée. Ca paraît vide.

Ils rentrèrent dans ce qui se révéla être leur ancienne salle de métamorphose.

- Pourquoi vous m'emmenez ici, au fait ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, répondit Flitwick.

Il avait le dos tourné et s'agitait silencieusement. Harry avança curieusement la tête mais son professeur se retourna tout à coup, la braguette ouverte et le sexe sorti. Il affichait un sourire anxieux qui fit sursauter Harry.

Peu à peu, face à l'expression stupéfaite de Harry, la mine de Flitwick se décomposa pour aboutir à un visage tremblant et extrêmement triste.

- Tu ne veux pas, c'est ça, bredouilla-t-il tristement. Harry crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Pris de panique, il ne sut que dire.

- Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, commença Flitwick. Je croyais que tu...

Puis il éclata en larmes. Harry, très embarrassé, le prit par les épaules.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est rien... dit-il d'une voix réconfortante.

A peine Harry s'était-il rapproché que Flitwick lui sauta dans les bras.

- C'est trop horrible, gémit-il. Avoir vécu tout ça et me retrouver aujourd'hui comme ça, traité comme un simple élève.

Il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main et commença, au grand désespoir de Harry à raconter sa vie.

- Ma mère était une femme adorable mais un peu sensible. En fait je ne l'ai jamais connue. Elle m'a jeté dans une poubelle après l'accouchement. J'ai été recueilli par une famille de sorciers que mon aspect physique ne rebutait pas. Eux aussi (il ravala un sanglot), ils ont fini par m'abandonner quand leur premier enfant est né parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, il se mettait à hurler. Et puis, c'était très frustrant pour moi de voir qu'en naissant, il me dépassait alors que j'avait déjà huit ans...

Harry, qui ne se sentait nullement concerné, avait du mal à cacher son hilarité. Pourtant, il éprouvait beaucoup de peine en voyant ce petit homme, si gai d'habitude, se répandre en larmes lamentables. Il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Flitwick cessa de pleurnicher et se jeta sur Harry comme une bête fauve. Harry le déshabilla rapidement.

- Mais c'est tout mou, se plaignit Harry en fouillant dans le slip kangourou de son professeur.

- Oh pardon ! dit Flitwick, tout penaud. J'allais oublier, c'est que je me fais vieux, tu sais... 

- Ce n'est pas grave ! dit Harry, indulgent, je m'en contenterai...

- Tu es gentil, répondit Flitiwick en faisant apparaître un vibromasseur.

Ils se sodomisèrent avec frénésie, chacun son tour, et après qu'ils eurent assez joui, Harry se dit :

- Je crois que je suis amoureux...

Un coup de sifflet retentit dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

- Merde ! s'écria Flitwick. On a cinq minutes de retard, on va se faire fouetter.

Vite, ils descendirent dans les cachots où les attendaient tous les élèves et les professeurs.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez, leur dit Macgonagall sur un ton visiblement réjoui ; mais vous allez y avoir droit !

Elle sortit son fouet et avança son bras d'un air menaçant.

- Arrêtez Minerva ! cria Rogue qui semblait sorti de nulle part.

Macgonagall cessa son mouvement et toisa Rogue d'un air étonné.

- Mais enfin Severus ! Ca ne vous gênait pas tout à l'heure.

- Vous avez raison, frappez les ! dit-il, ragaillardi.

Macgonagall levait à nouveau son bras quand Rogue se ravisa.

- Non, arrêtez ! Oh là là je me sens mal.. Excusez-moi je crois que je vais aller prendre une aspirine.

- Mais le seigneur des ténèbres va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre, Severus, dit Umbridge.

- Vous avez raison, Dolores, je vais l'attendre, répondit Rogue en sortant de la salle.

- Mais il est devenu complètement fou, dit Macgonagall qui en avait oublié de frapper Harry et Flitwick.

Umbridge haussa les épaules.

- Ca y est ! Le voilà ! dit Tonks en faisant irruption dans la salle. Oh là là, je suis si excitée !

Les élèves se serrèrent les uns contre les autres sauf Ron et Draco qui se collèrent carrément l'un à l'autre. Umbridge, Macgonagall et Chourave tremblaient d'impatience. On entendit des bruits de pas descendre l'escalier lentement. Voldemort ne semblait pas seul. Et effectivement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, trois silhouettes apparurent dans la pénombre. Et lorsqu'Harry les reconnut, il n'en crut pas ses yeux et c'est dans un cri quasi inhumain qu'il exprima son étonnement.

- Oncle Vernon !

Alors, l'oncle de Harry est-il Voldemort? lol... suite au prochain chapitre. Et vous savez ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir le chapitre suivant? Non? Eh bien, REVIEWS! (lol)

Bon+

Snivellus.


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances!

**Ikuko** Eh oui, Flitwick et Harry, comme tu me l'as demandé ;-)

**Myley** ... lol, tu en es sûre que Voldemort c'est l'oncle Vernon? Et que Dumbledore est mort? Moi, je n'en suis pas si sûr... ;-) enfin, tu verras bien qui est le vrai Voldemort dans ce chapitre... Content de te faire rire autant!

**Little**** Horn:** Oooops désolé. un gars! je ne suis pas le seul! youpi! lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Bonne lecture!

**CHAPITRE 7 ou comment Harry découvre l'incroyable vérité.**

- Mais enfin, Harry, sois sérieux, ton oncle n'est pas le seigneur ténébreux, dit Tonks avec un sourire indulgent.

- Mais alors, DUDLEY ! s'écria Harry qui venait d'apercevoir son cousin derrière la silhouette imposante de son oncle.

Cette fois, Tonks se frappa carrément sur le front avant de dire d'un ton désespéré.

- T'es stupide ou quoi ? Franchement on m'en avait raconté beaucoup sur toi mais là, ta connerie dépasse l'entendement.

Harry se sentit terriblement vexé mais ne comprenait toujours pas où Tonks voulait en venir. Où était Voldemort ? Ce n'était ni son oncle Vernon, ni son cousin Dudley, mais qui alors ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être...

- Tante Pétunia ! hurla-t-il soudain. C'est vraiment toi ?

Tonks soupira bruyamment tandis que Pétunia adressait un sourire affectueux à son neveu.

- Eh oui, Harry, je suis bien la personne que le monde des sorciers désigne sous le nom de Voldemort...

Harry était interloqué. Il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années avec le pire ennemi de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Elle lui avait changé ses couches (moins souvent que de raison mais quand même), l'avait lavé (quelques ablutions une fois par mois dans la Tamise semblaient lui suffire mais c'était déjà ça), l'avait nourri (de veilles croûtes de fromage) et avait tué ses parents. TUE SES PARENTS ! Harry sursauta. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Oh mon petit Harrychou, excuse-moi de t'avoir caché ma véritable identité pendant toutes ces années, dit Pétunia en le prenant dans ses bras, mais je devais te protéger à tout prix.

- Mais me protéger contre quoi, contre qui ? demanda Harry qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Mais contre Dumbledore, mon chéri, dit Pétunia dans un demi soupir.

- Dumbledore ! Mais pourquoi ? Il a toujours été tellement gentil avec moi...

- Je vais tout t'expliquer Harry, dit Pétunia en sanglotant. En fait, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard bien avant ma sœur, ta mère. J'étais une élève brillante et populaire. Dès que je suis arrivée dans l'école, à onze ans, j'ai tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Dumbledore, qui était professeur de métamorphose à l'époque. Il me collait sans cesse, passait sa main couverte d'eczéma dans mes cheveux, et me proposait des dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue à la fin des cours. Je trouvais que ces dragées avaient toutes le même goût étrange. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque mais j'ai compris plus tard qu'elles avaient un goût de sperme.

Harry tressaillit en entendant cela ; c'étaient toutes ses certitudes qui s'envolaient les unes après les autres. Mais Pétunia continuait sur un ton monocorde.

- Tout cela s'est très vite arrêté, après sa tentative de viol, quand j'étais en troisième année. Tes grands-parents se sont plaints auprès du ministère qui a pris des sanctions. Dumbledore n'avait plus le droit de s'approcher de moi à moins de quinze mètres. J'ai pu finir mes études tranquillement et j'étais promise à une brillante carrière en quittant Poudlard. Mais je crois que Dumbledore s'était senti extrêmement blessé de voir ses affinités mises à jour. Il a juré de me poursuivre de sa haine. Il était devenu mon pire ennemi, moi qui avait tant souffert de ses attouchements, de ses bonbons horribles, j'étais désorientée. J'ai commencé par fonder une ligue anti-Dumbledore. De nombreux élèves qui avaient souffert des mêmes horreurs que moi me rejoignirent dans ma croisade. Aucun innocent n'a jamais été tué de ma main ni de celle de mes fidèles mangemorts. Tous étaient des partisans de Dumbledore.

- Mais alors, haleta Harry, ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine était vrai ?

- Pas tout à fait, Harry, répondit tristement Pétunia, car jamais je n'ai livré moi-même de jeunes gens à Dumbledore. Toutefois, c'ést la façon la plus discrète qu'a pu trouver le professeur Umbridge pour te prévenir des dangers que tu courais.

Harry regarda le professeur Umbridge qui le toisait d'un regard plein de compassion. Il ne savait comment réagir. Quand une pensée lui vint tout d'un coup à l'esprit.

- Mais et mes parents ! Tu les as tués, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient donc complices de Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple Harry, répondit Pétunia en le fixant de ses yeux humides. Mais laisse-moi te raconter toute l'histoire sans m'interrompre, d'accord ? Ta mère Lily est entré à Poudlard l'année ou je l'ai quitté. C'est là qu'elle a rencontré pas mal de gens que tu connais. Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, qui sont en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est, Severus Rogue, que je m'étonne de ne pas voir ici...

- Il a un comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps, maître, s'empressa de dire Umbridge.

- C'est sans importance, Dolores, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Toujours est-il que ta mère a failli se fiancer avec Rogue.

- Mais et mon père ? s'écria Harry.

- Laisse moi finir, mon chéri. Ta mère a toujours détesté James et il eût été impensable qu'elle se marie avec lui et encore moins qu'il devienne le père de ses enfants. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, sa relation avec Rogue n'a abouti à rien. Mais en sortant de Poudlard, elle était si belle, si distinguée qu'elle plut immédiatement à bon nombre d'hommes parmi lesquels le prince de Galles.

- Le prince Charles ! cria Harry.

- Oui, le prince Charles, reprit Pétunia. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, se plurent, et se mirent à sortir ensemble. Hélas ta mère n'était qu'une roturière, et le mariage ne pouvait être envisagé. Alors, Charles fit un enfant à ta mère, et cet enfant, c'est toi.

- Tu veux dire que je suis...

- L'un des princes de la couronne. Il suffirait qu'il arrive quelque chose à William et à l'autre Harry pour que tu deviennes l'héritier légitime du royaume d'Angleterre.

Les oreilles de Harry bourdonnaient. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Et pourtant, de nombreux points restaient encore flous.

- Mais, pourquoi je m'appelle Potter alors ?

- Ce n'était qu'un mariage de couverture car beaucoup en auraient voulu à ta vie s'ils avaient su, répondit Pétunia.

- Mais alors qui a tué ma mère ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

- Dumbledore, bien entendu ! Il crevait de jalousie de voir ta mère avec le prince Charles, lui qui, malgré tous ces allers et retours dans la chambre de la reine n'avait jamais su se faire élever au rang de prince ! J'étais furieuse ! J'aimais tellement ma sœur ! Il fallait que je me venge ! Mais Dumbledore était trop bien protégé à l'époque. Alors je me suis vengé sur une innocente, et je le regrette aujourd'hui. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était elle qui avait tout fait rater. Sans elle, ta mère aurait peut-être épousé le prince Charles et alors, j'aurais enfin disposé des fonds nécessaires pour une lutte anti-Dumbledore efficace.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as tué... commença Harry qui semblait tout d'un coup être devenu plus intelligent.

- La princesse Diana, c'est exact. Ce fut si facile. Et puis les Français sont tellement stupides. Ils vont sans cesse chercher midi à quatorze heures. Un petit impérium sur le chauffeur de la Mercedes et le tour était joué.

- Mais alors, dit Harry qui se posait encore des questions. Pourquoi cette cicatrice ? Pourquoi Dumbledore ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?

- C'est ce que nous recherchons en ce moment, Harry, répondit Pétunia. Nous ne le savons pas encore.

Harry se tut. Il se sentait fatigué après toutes ces révélations. Ainsi, tous ceux qu'il croyait jusque-là ses ennemis étaient de son coté et vice versa.

- Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, Harry, dit Pétunia avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu es si pâle ! Et puis demain est un autre jour. Tu vas voir, les choses vont s'arranger.

- Mais et Dumbledore, il est mort, n'est-ce pas, tout est fini ? demanda Harry.

Pétunia regarda Umbridge d'un air inquiet et fatigué. Umbridge secoua la tête en signe de désespoir.

- Va te coucher, Harry, dit Pétunia. On en reparlera demain.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, suivi de près par le petit professeur Flitwick qui devait maintenant considérer leur relation comme officielle. Il se coucha et lorsqu'il s'endormit avec le sexe de Flitwick entre les fesses, il se demandait comment son propre père avait pu le violer s'il savait qu'il avait affaire à son fils.

- Cette affaire ne doit pas être ébruitée, dit le prince Charles au vieillard qui était assis devant lui. Si la presse venait à apprendre que j'ai un fils illégitime, qui sait quelles seraient les conséquences pour ma famille. Je compte sur vous pour éliminer ce petit... incident. Faites cela pour moi et je vous élèverai au rang de duc.

- Bien, mon prince, répondit Dumbedore en se levant et en faisant une révérence maladroite. N'ayez crainte. Ce sera fait discrètement et proprement.

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Flitwick ronflait bruyamment à coté de lui. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il ne pouvait croire à ce rêve... C'était impossible... Il fallait absolument qu'il prévienne sa tante. Il se leva silencieusement, descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune, passa le portrait de la grosse dame qui avait encore grossie (trop de muffins...) et se dirigea vers les cachots. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut peine à croire à la scène qui se déroulait face à lui : Une véritable orgie romaine avec cuir et fouets à l'appui. Pétunia était en train de fouetter le corps nu et ridé de Macgonagall qui se tortillait de douleur et de plaisir tandis que Chourave regardait le tout d'un air excité en se farfouillant le sexe avec sa baguette. Umbridge s'auto-mutilait avec des brisures de verre qui provenait du goulot d'une bouteille de sherry bien entamée. Elles étaient apparemment toutes complètement ivres et jouissaient dans un vacarme indescriptible. Harry se hâta de refermer la porte avant d'être vu. Il se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement seul. Il remonta dans sa chambre et prit le frêle professeur Flitwick entre ses bras...

- Eh bien Harry, ça ne va pas ? demanda Flitwick en embrassant délicatement son protégé dans le cou. Raconte-moi tout.

Et Harry lui raconta ses peurs, ses rêves, son dégoût pour les petits jeux de sa tante avec les autres professeurs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le réconforta Flitwick. Tu as de la chance que le puissant Voldemort soit de ton côté dans cette bataille. Viens, sortons un peu. Nous respirerons mieux dehors.

Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent. La nuit était fraîche. Ils entendirent un hurlement qui semblait venir de la Forêt Interdite.

- Tiens ça doit être la pleine lune, remarqua le professeur Flitwick, en levant le nez au ciel. Les loups-garous chantent.

Il y eut soudain un bruit énorme, une espèce de remue-ménage pendant lequel Harry ne put voir que le corps de Flitwick voler au loin tandis qu'un poids immense s'abattait sur son crâne. C'est là qu'il perdit connaissance.

Harry émergea difficilement. Il était toujours dehors et la pleine lune brillait de tous ses feux, haute dans le ciel. Harry essaya de bouger mais quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Il s'agissait d'une substance molle et grasse qui semblait l'entourer de toute part et qui dégageait une odeur bizarre comme... du bacon ! pensa Harry. Il put tourner la tête et vit sur sa droite le professeur Dumbledore qui faisait bouger en cadence sa baguette qu'il avait pointé sur... Le professeur Flitwick. Harry faillit crier quand il vit dans quel état Dumbledore avait mis son amant. Sa jambe droite avait disparu. Un moignon purulent apparaissait à mi-hauteur de sa cuisse. Il avait les yeux révulsés et exécutait une danse étrange, une espèce de gigue. Une dizaine de mètres derrière lui brûlait un feu tellement immense que Harry sentait ses joues cuire petit à petit.

- Mais je croyais que vous étiez mort, réduit en cendre, dit Harry à Dumbledore en reprenant ses esprits. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mise en scène ridicule ?

Le gros bonhomme esquissa un petit sourire avant de répondre :

- Mais voyons, Harry. Tu ne te rappelles pas quand nous étions au palais de la reine et que tu m'as demandé si je connaissais une prophétie qui te concernait ? Je t'ai répondu et je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité. La prophétie s'accomplira le jour ou un nain unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune t'enroulera dans du jambon et te jettera dans les flammes d'un crématorium. Je n'ai pas de crématorium à disposition mais je pense que ce gigantesque brasier fera l'affaire. Quant à ma soudaine résurrection, eh bien le feu ne peut pas me tuer. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi mon animal de prédilection était le phénix ? Je suis comme eux, je renais de mes cendres.

Harry se rappela toute l'affaire et se maudit de n'avoir pas plus prêté attention à la parole de Dumbledore.

- Et que se passera-t-il si vous parvenez à vos fins? demanda Harry.

- C'est très simple, répondit Dumbledore. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances et je me serai enfin vengé de ta chère tante qui t'aime tant.

Il éclata d'un rire menaçant tandis qu'il bougeait sa baguette de manière plus franche.

- Et ce pauvre professeur Flitwick qui ne sait même pas ce qui lui arrive, il se précipitera avec toi dans les flammes.

- Non, hurla Harry. Pas lui. Vous n'avez pas le droit. Je l'aime !

- Comme c'est émouvant. Eh bien je n'en serai que mieux vengé. ALLEZ !

Le professeur Flitwick s'avança vers Harry et le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante pour un si petit homme. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le brasier. Harry sentit la chaleur se rapprocher et ferma les yeux. C'était trop bête de mourir ainsi, et trop injuste. Et Flitwick ? Il était innocent dans toute cette affaire. Non, vraiment, c'était trop bête. Puis tout d'un coup, il tomba par terre. Il releva la tête, surpris. Le professeur Flitwick s'était arrêté. Il avait toujours les mêmes yeux hagards mais il s'adressa à Harry avec une voix tout à fait claire.

- Ecoute-moi, Harry. Je n'ai pas la force de résister à Dumbledore, mais je ne peux pas non plus te sacrifier, je t'aime trop. On ne se reverra sans doute plus jamais... Ne m'oublie pas.

Et il se précipita dans les flammes. Harry gardait la bouche ouverte, incapable de faire entendre le moindre son, tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Non, c'est impossible... bégayait-il, pas lui, C'est impossible.

Puis, pris d'une rage soudaine, il se précipita vers Dumbledore.

- Salaud, espèce d'enfoiré ! C'était la seule personne au monde qui comptait pour moi. Comment avez-vous pu ?

Dumbledore, même s'il était en colère que son plan ait échoué, se réjouissait de voir que Harry était plus triste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Calme-toi, Harry, il est mort, dit-il, goguenard. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver, d'autant plus que tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre. Tu ne souffriras peut être pas mais tu n'en seras pas moins mort et cela suffit à me consoler.

Il leva sa baguette et commença à prononcer la formule fatidique :

- Avada Kedav...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car une ombre noire lui sauta au cou. Harry discerna dans le tohu-bohu qui s'ensuivit un grognement qui semblait dire : « Sauve-toi, Harry. »

Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, rentra dans le château, descendit dans les cachots, et sans se soucier des fouets et des gémissements, il hurla :

- Non mais putain, vous avez pas entendu les bruits dans le jardin, bande de cochonnes ! Dumbledore est dehors en train de se battre avec je ne sais quoi. J'ai failli y passer, putain !

Les quatre femmes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds puis semblèrent comprendre. Elle s'habillèrent rapidement et se précipitèrent dans les jardins. Là gisait le corps sans vie de Rémus. Alors Harry comprit que son ancien professeur contre les forces du mal avait enfin réussi à surmonter le fauve qui était en lui. C'était un loup-garou mais il était quand même venu le sauver. Il se baissa et ferma les paupières de Lupin en versant une larme. Puis il se retourna vers le brasier à moitié éteint et chercha des yeux les restes calcinés de son amant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser l'examen plus loin car, rompu par l'émotion causée par tous ces évènements, il s'évanouit...

à suivre...

Ca commence à devenir "sérieux"... lol. Bon, vous voulez la suite? alors, je veux des reviews! j'en ai pas eu assez pour le chapitre dernier ;-) lol.

bon, et bien +

Snivellus.


	8. Chapitre 8

Désolé d'avoir tardé à mettre la suite mais voilà! vous avez enfin la suite de la fic

**Nymphadora**** Snape: **J'espère que tu as l'ADSL maintenant! ;-) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire! Merci pour tes reviews!****

Gaeriel-Jedusor : Lol, merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que cette va te plaire! Sinon, je ne sais pas du tout où je vais chercher tout ça mais ça vient comme ça... je suis ptet un peu bizarre :p****

Elava: Hum, oui, je te comprends... mais bon, lol. Bah j'y peu rien, c'est comme ça. Merci pour ta review en tt cas.****

ikuko195: Content que ça te plaise! Voici la suite!

C'est bizarre, j'ai moins en moins de reviews... ptet à cause des vacances! Mais bon: voilà la suite!****

CHAPITRE 8 ou comment Harry affronte une nouvelle fois Dumbledore.

- Potter, vous m'entendez ? Potter ?

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Des pulsations régulières battaient contre sa tempe droite. Il tenta de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et l'endroit où il se trouvait mais tout était flou. Il ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : Dumbledore était en vérité son ennemi de toujours. Peu à peu, tandis que la voix qui l'invitait à se réveiller devenait plus claire, il se souvenait : Remus était mort, Flitwick avait été brûlé vif. Flitwick ! Harry sentit une immense douleur lui emplir le cœur. Pourquoi lui ? Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Allons Potter ! Remettez-vous ! Vous êtes en sécurité ici !

Harry reconnaissait cette voix ! Il ouvrit carrément les yeux et tourna la tête pour s'assurer que celui qui lui parlait était bien l'homme qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant.

- Lucius Malfoy... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry avec un soupçon de haine dans la voix.

- Regardez autour de vous Potter, répondit l'autre. Vous comprendrez.

Harry se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était couché dans un petit lit blanc. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce dont les murs étaient couverts de papier peint immaculé. Harry lui-même portait une blouse du même blanc éclatant. Les vêtements de Lucius étaient également blancs.

- Je suis au paradis, c'est ça ? demanda Harry.

- Mais non crétin ! répondit Lucius en se frappant sur le front. Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, section psychiatrique, dans l'aile réservée aux patients atteints de pathologies graves, et aux fous dangereux.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes aussi habillé en blanc alors que vous avez toujours été vêtu de noir à chaque fois que je vous ai vu.

- J'ai été embauché ici il y a deux jours, répondit Lucius en rougissant. Je suis officiellement aide-soignant mais en vérité, vu mes compétences médiocres en médecine, je fais plutôt le ménage. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que de rester à la botte du ministère. Cet idiot de Fudge s'est mis à servir les intérêts de Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Ce salaud ! Ce pervers ! Ce, ce...

Et Lucius éclata en larmes sous les yeux médusés de Harry.

- Vous lui avez été livré en pâture, c'est ça, chuchota Harry sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant. Je l'ai vu dans la pensine.

Lucius hocha lentement la tête, s'essuya les yeux et déclara sur un ton solennel.

- J'aurai sa peau à cet enfoiré. Quitte à le poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde, je jure que je le tuerai.

- Mais au fait, s'écria Harry, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

- C'est très simple, répondit Lucius en s'essuyant les yeux. Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé dans les jardins de Poudlard, vous avez sauté au cou de Umbridge en essayant de la mordre. Je n'étais pas là mais d'après ce que le professeur Chourave m'a dit, de la bave coulait de vos lèvres et des grognements inhumains s'échappaient de votre gorge. Il a fallu cinq stupéfix lancés en même temps pour vous maîtriser. Umbridge n'a eu d'autre choix que de conduire ici. Mais je pense que vous sortirez très bientôt.

- Et le professeur Flitwick ? demanda anxieusement Harry qui avait besoin de faire son deuil. On a retrouvé ses cendres ?

- Et même davantage, répondit Lucius en souriant. Mais il est hélas en piteux état. Vous le trouverez au département des grands brûlés de l'hôpital. Mais je crains que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Harry avait déjà sauté de son lit. Il s'était précipité dans les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il attendait devant l'ascenseur lorsqu'en tournant la tête il vit...

- Professeur Rogue !

L'homme était accompagné d'une infirmière qui le tenait par le bras pour l'aider à marcher. Engoncé dans sa blouse blanche et ses charentaises rayées, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais il paraissait lucide et c'est avec un sourire qu'il accueillit Harry, qui s'était précipité vers lui.

- Tiens donc... Mr Potter. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi vite sorti de votre lit. Vous avez plutôt bonne mine pour un paranoïaque doublé d'un psychopathe monomaniaque.

- Un quoi ? s'écria Harry.

- C'est ce que mon infirmière m'a dit, une femme charmante, hein Rita.

Harry remarqua alors avec stupéfaction que l'infirmière n'était autre que Rita Skeeter qui baissa les yeux en rougissant. Sans doute elle aussi avait-elle été forcée de réorienter sa carrière.

- Allez, fais pas ta timide ! dit Rogue. T'étais plus joyeuse que ça tout à l'heure, pas vrai ma cochonne.

Et il lui colla une main outrageuse aux fesses sans parvenir à la faire réagir.

- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là, au fait ? demanda Harry.

- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, répondit Rogue. Il paraît que je suis schizophrène, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Mais vous voyez, Mr Potter, je ne me porte pas si mal. C'est peut être à cause des cachets qu'ils me donnent. Des fois, ce sont des pilules moldues appelées prozac. Mais ce matin, j'ai eu droit à des petits cachets orange appelés Juvamine. Et vous voyez, je pète la forme.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez d'écouter son professeur de potion raconter sa vie, aussi prit-il l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent sans que Rogue n'ait eu le temps d'entreprendre de le suivre. Il parvint au deuxième étage où se trouvait le département des grands brûlés. Sans attendre, il s'adressa à l'accueil.

- Bonjour madame, je cherche la chambre de Monsieur Flitwick. On m'a dit qu'il était à cet étage.

- Ouiiiii, un petit instannnnnt, marmonna la standardiste en fouillant dans un registre. Ah ! Voilà ! Mr Flitwick. Il est dans l'aile droite du bâtiment, service des carbonisés, chambre 226.

Harry remercia en se demandant ce que le mot carbonisé pouvait bien signifier lorsqu'il servait à désigner l'un des services soignants d'un hôpital. Il gravit rapidement les couloirs de l'aile droite en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de chair brûlée qui se répandait un peu partout. Il arriva enfin face à la porte de la chambre 226. Il frappa, entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte et fut étonné de voir un elfe de maison lui ouvrir.

- Nous vous attendions, Mr Potter, dit la petite créature en invitant Harry à entrer et en retournant s'asseoir près de son maître. Harry fut bien entendu saisi par l'odeur de brûlé qui régnait dans la pièce plus encore que dans les couloirs. Il ne tarda pas à déceler l'origine de l'épaisse vapeur qui se répandait dans la chambre. Flitwick était dans un bain d'eau qu'Harry devina glacée, bien à tort puisqu'à chaque fois que l'elfe de maison rajoutait des glaçons dans le bain, ceux-ci fondaient quasi instantanément en faisant apparaître des filets de vapeur. Le petit homme était tout noir, rouge vif à certains endroits, mais sa peau n'était plus qu'une fine croûte de cendre.

- Harry, ainsi tu es venu, dit la voix faible du professeur Flitwick. Je suis heureux.

- Tu ne souffres pas trop, au moins ? demanda stupidement Harry qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Ca va, mentit Flitwick, mais viens t'asseoir près de moi. Laisse-nous, Gollum !

Harry regarda l'elfe de maison sortir, referma la porte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir près de la baignoire, ou plutôt du baquet, ou reposait son amant.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Flitwick en se redressant un peu. Je me suis vu mourir quand j'ai été forcé de plonger dans ce brasier. Mais heureusement, le seigneur ténébreux m'a sorti de là avant que je ne me consume complètement.

Harry pleurait carrément maintenant.

- Je me sens tellement coupable, pleurnichait-il. Jamais je ne pourrais me faire pardonner.

- Mais si tu peux, Harry, s'écria Flitwick. Et tout de suite. Je t'en prie, fais-moi une fellation, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je crois que ça me soulagera...

Harry observa Flitwick d'un air incrédule. Vouloir se faire sucer dans une telle situation. Putain ! Mais n'était-il donc entouré que de pervers ? Toutefois, il culpabilisait tellement qu'il se résolut à obéir à son amant. Il s'obliqua vers le baquet, prit le sexe molasson de Flitwick et le mit dans sa bouche. Il eut tout d'un coup la désagréable impression de sucer une merguez restée un peu trop longtemps sur le grill mais finit par s'habituer au goût jusqu'à le trouver presque plaisant.

- Oh oui Harry, c'est bien, vas-y, s'excitait Flitwick. Je vais jouir, ça y est, ça y est.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva avec une espèce de poudre blanche dans la bouche, qui devait sans doute ressembler à de la farine mais qui n'en avait pas du tout le goût. Il avala tout de même pour ne pas vexer son amant, en se disant que son professeur avait sans doute été tellement déshydraté par l'incendie qu'il avait perdu toute l'eau que contenait son corps. Enfin quand même, c'était dégueulasse ! Mais quand il vit les yeux plein d'amour de Flitwick il ravala son dégoût et l'embrassa goulûment. C'est ce moment que choisit Lucius pour entrer dans la pièce.

- Eh bien mes salauds, dit-il en riant, je vois qu'on ne se laisse pas aller. Mais continuez, faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

Harry paraissait terrorisé mais Flitwick se hâta de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Lucius ne dira rien. Nous avons été amants lorsque je lui enseignais les sortilèges à Poudlard.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais toujours été seul et que j'étais le premier ! s'écria Harry.

- Oh tu sais Harry, répondit Flitwick, quand on a besoin d'un peu de compagnie (il se secoua ouvertement le sexe en disant cela) un petit mensonge n'est jamais mal.

Si Harry ne l'avait pas follement aimé, il aurait sans doute giflé son professeur mais il se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux tristes avant de se retourner vers Lucius.

- Et vous alors ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Eh bien, il se passe quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser dans la rue, répondit calmement Lucius. Je vous suggère de m'accompagner.

Harry suivit Lucius hors de la chambre sans dire un mot. Ils sortirent tout deux de l'hôpital et se postèrent sur le trottoir. Un cortège passait avec des chars, le genre de manifestation que détestait Harry. Tous ces crétins de moldus étaient entassés le long des caniveaux et agitaient des drapeaux à l'effigie de la reine d'Angleterre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda sèchement Harry.

- L'élection de miss Londres, répondit Lucius.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

- Je pense que cela va vous intéresser. Attendez juste quelques minutes.

Harry dut endurer le spectacle des majorettes, puis il fut forcé de répondre aux gestes de main de Victoria et David Beckham, qu'il détestait. Puis vint la reine, dans sa Rolls, accompagnée de son fils et de ses petits-fils. Harry pensa qu'il était plus prudent de se cacher après le rêve qu'il avait fait. Quand soudain, des éclats de voix accueillirent la nouvelle miss Londres, qui se révéla être...

- HERMIONE ! s'écria Harry en la voyant arriver sur son char fleuri, vêtue d'une robe magnifique.

- Harry ! dit Hermione en l'apercevant, je suis si contente que tu sois rétabli.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne vois pas que tu collabores avec l'ennemi en te prêtant à ce type de jeu ? s'écria Harry

- Mais non Harry, cria Hermione tandis que son char s'éloignait de plus en plus. Dumbledore a toujours été du bon côté. C'est vous autres qui avez tort. Et puis, tu ne me trouves pas belle ?

- C'est ça, va chier, salope ! hurla vulgairement Harry de toutes ses forces à Hermione qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. T'es laide comme un cul ! Même une truie lépreuse gagnerait un concours de beauté face à toi. Et va te raboter les crocs, sale pute !

Il lui fit un bras d'honneur outrageux mais Hermione, qui était déjà loin et qui n'avait manifestement pas vu le geste, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu et lui fit un signe qui semblait vouloir dire « à la prochaine ». Harry cracha en signe de dédain et fit mine de partir. Mais Lucius le retint par l'épaule.

- Attendez, Mr Potter. Le meilleur reste à venir.

Harry s'arma donc de patience mais il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Les hommes récemment anoblis fermaient le défilé et parmi eux, il y avait un char plus gros et plus bruyant que les autres. Harry s'avança dans la foule par curiosité lorsqu'il crut reconnaître...

- Dumbedore ?

La comparaison avec l'ancien modèle n'était pas facile à établir mais Harry connaissait suffisamment son ancien directeur pour faire le rapprochement. En fait les choses se précisèrent lorsque le char arriva à la hauteur de Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment un char en vérité. Il s'agissait d'un énorme tractopelle Caterpillar, jaune et noir. Harry ne discernait pas très bien qui était au volant mais il pouvait très bien voir la masse informe qui remplissait la pelle gigantesque accrochée au tracteur. C'était Dumbledore ! Un Dumbledore méconnaissable qui avait bien grossi de plusieurs quintaux, voire d'une tonne. La graisse ressortait même par les bordures de la pelle... Le visage de Dumbledore, plus que bouffi avec son quintuple menton, exprimait une joie immense.

- Je suis duc ! Je suis duc ! répétait-il aux visages médusés qui le regardaient passer en silence. Les enfants pleuraient en le voyant et les mamans se cachaient la bouche avec un mouchoir. Il faut dire que le char dégageait une odeur particulièrement fétide.

- Je suis duc ! cria-t-il en passant devant Harry.

- Duc des cons ouais ! répliqua Harry encore plus fort.

Dumbledore fit un immense effort pour mouvoir son cou gonflé de bourrelets, parvint à se retourner vers Harry et sa joie se mua brusquement en haine.

- Cornélius ! cria-t-il. Arrête le tracteur.

L'énorme engin s'arrêta juste à la hauteur de Harry.

- Ainsi, tu as osé venir assister à mon triomphe Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un ton malveillant. Je ne t'aurais pas pensé si hardi.

- Comme quoi ! On croit connaître les gens et puis... De toute façon vous serez rapidement déchu de votre titre lorsque le prince Charles saura que je suis vivant.

- Il n'en saura rien car tu seras bientôt mort, Harry.

- C'est vous qui le dites... Au fait, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé que je me marre un peu.

Le visage de Dumbledore fit une moue affreuse lorsqu'il répondit :

- Et pourtant, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Harry. Enfin bon si tu y tiens. Disons que ce sera l'accomplissement de ta dernière volonté... En fait, c'est vraiment très simple. Pendant mon combat contre Rémus, j'ai été mordu à la cuisse. Ce salaud m'a donc inoculé une sorte de poison qui me transmet le pouvoir de me transformer en loup-garou à chaque pleine lune. Or tu sais que les loups-garous sont très allergiques à l'argent. Eh bien, il se trouve que toutes mes couronnes dentaires et tous mes plombage sont en argent. La réaction a été immédiate. Je me suis mis à enfler dangereusement. Heureusement que Fudge était là avec son tracteur après que j'ai transplané au ministère... En tout cas, je refuse de me séparer de tout l'argent qui est dans ma bouche. Tu te rends compte ? Un duc avec un dentier... De quoi j'aurai l'air ?

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son directeur pouvait être con, parce que là franchement, il en tenait une couche.

- Mais cette nouvelle apparence n'a pas que des défauts, Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Je suis bien mieux protégé comme ça qu'avec mon ancienne morphologie.

Harry pensa que, de toute façon, Dumbledore avait toujours été gros et bedonnant. Cette odeur pestilentielle que dégageait le char commençait à lui donner la nausée.

- Bon, eh bien ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, professeur. J'espère que... dit précipitamment Harry.

- Pas si vite, mon petit Harry.

Et avec une agilité surprenante pour une personne de cette envergure, Dumbledore se projeta en avant et attrapa la tête de Harry de ses grosses mains pâteuses. Il lui caressa les cheveux, les rendant encore plus gras qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà (ça faisait au moins deux semaines que Harry ne se les était pas lavés. Quant aux mains de Dumbledore, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser), bascula sa tête en arrière et dégagea le front.

- Ainsi, elle est toujours là, toujours aussi nette, marmonna Dumbledore en toisant la cicatrice de Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, dit-il d'une voix plus forte, tu sauras très bientôt ce que cette cicatrice signifie et ce que tu es réellement. Dans l'autre monde sans doute, parce que pour l'heure, il va falloir que je te tue.

Dumbledore arracha Harry du sol et le posa devant le lui, sur la route, en le forçant à garder les pieds rivés au sol.

- Mets les gaz, Cornélius, hurla Dumbledore.

Le tracteur se remit lentement en marche sous les yeux médusés de la foule. Harry en était certain. Il allait être écrasé. Mais au moment ou la grosse pelle allait l'engloutir, un cri retentit dans l'assistance.

- Non !

Lucius (car c'était Lucius qui avait crié), se jeta en avant et poussa Harry avec une telle violence qu'il rompit la prise de Dumbledore et se retrouva pris au piège à sa place. Il ouvrit la bouche en direction de Harry mais aucun son n'en sortit. Petit à petit, sous les yeux horrifiés de celui qu'il venait de sauver, ce pauvre Lucius disparut sous le tracteur, pour ne laisser finalement qu'un amas de chair immonde sur les traces de l'engin. Harry ne pleura pas. Il se foutait complètement de Lucius. Mais il paniqua à l'idée qu'il était encore responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Alors il courut loin, loin, aussi loin que purent le porter ses jambes fatiguées...

à Suivre...

Je suis vraiment désolé pour Lucius, je l'aime bien mais sa mort est là pour montrer à quel point Harry est un imbécile... Bah, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même. Alors, des reviews? lol

+

Snivellus.


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut!  
Voilà la suite de la fic... Merci pour vos reviews!

**Ikuko** Merci! Voila la suite!

**Gaeriel-Jedusor** Lol, nan, je ne me shoute pas! Ikuko peut te le confirmer! ;-) Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'ai l'esprit tordu... Bref, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire!****

Lilou: Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!****

Sandrine: Mdr... Désolé pour' Lucius moi aussi je l'aime bien mais bon, on sait tous qu'il a été brave et il a sauvé Harry même s'il n'en valait pas la peine. Bon, j'espère que cette suite te conviendra :)

Bonne lecture à tous!  
****

CHAPITRE 9 ou comment Harry apprend enfin la vérité sur son compte.  
  
Harry dut s'arrêter au moins deux ou trois fois pour reprendre son souffle. Pendant sa course désespérée, il réfléchissait ferme. Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il finirait par savoir la vérité sur sa cicatrice et sur son passé. C'était donc qu'il y avait bien une vérité à connaître. Mais où aller ? Courir droit devant lui jusqu'à l'épuisement ou bien peut-être... Mais oui ! Il irait au ministère de la magie. « Droit dans la gueule du loup » lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il se dirigea vers le métro, car il savait à quelle station se trouvait le ministère, où il s'était fait juger par Umbridge et Fudge, quelques mois auparavant pour utilisation illégale de la magie. Il regarda un plan qui était accroché sur les murs de la gare, s'enquit de la direction ou aller et sauta discrètement par-dessus les tourniquets. Il rentra dans la rame sans se soucier des voyageurs qui le reluquaient de haut en bas, sans doute étonné de voir son visage tout rouge et ruisselant de sueur, ainsi que sa blouse blanche (car Harry ne s'était toujours pas changé). Certains voyageurs s'écartèrent même de lui, l'air vaguement dégoûté. Harry était fatigué, et, puisque de toute façon, c'était un connard fini, il se sentait vraiment très énervé et prêt à exploser. Il n'avait pas fait la moitié du chemin, que déjà, une bande de racailles commençait à l'emmerder singulièrement.

- Eh fils de pute, ta mère la chienne, putain de sa race, commença fort élégamment le plus grand des types. T'as un portable ?

- Eh tu vas répondre, zarma ta reum ? continua un autre, plus petit, en voyant qu'Harry demeurait impassible.

Le train s'arrêta. Harry, qui s'efforçait de garder son calme, descendit, même si ce n'était pas encore la bonne station. Malheureusement, le groupe de racaille descendit avec lui.

- Oh fils de pute, tu nous réponds, putain ? Vas-y les gars, j'suis sûr qu'il a un portable, t'as vu ses fringues ? C'est qu'un petit enculé de bourge !

Et ils entreprirent de le fouiller méticuleusement. Harry pensait qu'il perdrait rapidement patience. Mais curieusement, le traitement commençait à lui plaire. Il se mit même à durcir ostensiblement. Le plus grand le remarqua et s'écria :

- Oh putain, regardez les gars ! Il bande, le sale pédé ! Vas-y ça craint, bordel, on se casse !

Ils commençaient à partir lorsqu'Harry, furieux, sortit sa baguette et hurla :

- Impéro !

Le plus grand se retourna aussitôt, comme hypnotisé, tandis que les autres, terrorisés, avaient déjà fui ailleurs pour piquer d'autres portables. Mais déjà, celui qui restait était tout près de Harry, en attente de quelque ordre auquel obtempérer. Harry ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Lui même était comme hypnotisé, et sans tenir compte de la foule qui se massait en ces lieux particulièrement populeux, après avoir relevé sa blouse, il ordonna:

- OK, maintenant suce-moi ! On va voir qui c'est le pédé !

Et l'autre, qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même, obéit aux injonctions de la baguette de Harry. Quand Harry se sentit prêt à éjaculer, il ordonna à l'autre de se retourner et plongea son pénis entre ses fesses.

- Voilà sale con ! haletait-il. Alors qui c'est le pédé, hein, qui c'est ?

A peine avait-il violemment éjaculé dans les entrailles du gars que déjà, des vigiles arrivaient de toute part, sans doute alertés par les voyageurs écoeurés. Alors Harry devint complètement fou. Il lança des sorts de mort et des stupéfix un peu partout à la ronde sans se préoccuper de qui serait touché, puis, après avoir semé une belle pagaille et tué une dizaine de travailleurs, trois mères au foyer qui venaient faire les soldes, ainsi qu'un de leur gosse, il prit le premier métro qui passait et s'assit sur la banquette comme si de rien n'était. Il dut encore tuer deux contrôleurs qui tenaient absolument à lui faire payer une amende, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas de titre de transport mais aussi pour attentat à la pudeur, car des voyageurs s'étaient plaints que ses parties intimes étaient visibles sous sa blouse lorsqu'il était assis. Autrement, il parvint à peu près sans encombre jusqu'à la station voulue. Il se hâta de sortir de la gare, repéra la cabine téléphonique, y entra et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre une voix féminine lui demander :

- Ministère de la magie. Veuillez indiquer votre identité, votre destination et le but de votre visite.

Au comble de la colère, Harry gueula :

- Cornélius Fudge, ministère de la magie (elle était conne cette question). Je viens pour enculer ta mère !

- Bienvenue Monsieur le ministre, répondit calmement la voix. Ma mère vous attendra dans les toilettes pour femme du deuxième niveau, comme d'habitude.

- Harry, stupéfait, sentit la cabine s'enfoncer dans le sol. Cinq minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée du ministère de la magie. Harry y pénétra, étonné de ne voir personne. A cette heure là pourtant, la foule ne devrait pas manquer. C'est alors qu'il vit sur le mur un panneau d'affichage sur lequel était inscrit : « Bureau de Dumbledore, troisième niveau, cinquième porte sur la droite ». Magnifique ! Voilà exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il se précipita vers un ascenseur, le trouva en panne et fut obligé de prendre les escaliers, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son humeur. Après une descente pénible et une longue promenade dans les couloirs, il se retrouva finalement devant la fameuse cinquième porte sur laquelle était bizarrement dessinée une tête de bouc. Harry n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, et entra. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'obscurité quasi complète qui régnait dans la salle. Il fit un peu de lumière avec sa baguette, et là, ce qu'il vit le laissa stupéfait. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de tentures noires. Des CD, au titre aussi évocateur que Arrival of Satan Empire ou encore Fucking God, s'étalaient partout. Des crucifix retournés maculaient les murs. Tout cela sembla fort étrange à Harry. Pourtant il se sentait à l'aise dans cette pièce, comme s'il avait trouvé le foyer qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque pour y voir ce que Dumbledore lisait mais il n'y trouva que des cassettes pornographiques et des vieux numéros de Playboy. Le seul vrai livre qu'il y avait, comment perdre 10 kilos en trois jours, ne plaisait pas spécialement à Harry mais une impulsion soudaine lui donna envie de le feuilleter. A peine l'avait-il pris que la bibliothèque cédait sa place à une ouverture béante dans laquelle Harry s'engouffra rapidement. Des sons lui parvenaient désormais, comme des voix étouffées. Rongé par la curiosité, il avança dans le sombre couloir jusqu'à arriver à une unique porte qu'il ouvrit. Il franchit le seuil après s'être assuré que la voie était libre. Il atterrit dans une sorte d'antichambre. Les voix étaient toute proches désormais. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à franchir une seule porte pour se retrouver dieu seul sait où. C'est ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il était désormais dans une petite chapelle. Quelques personnes toutes de noir vêtues et encapuchonnées participaient en son centre à ce qui ressemblait à un office religieux. Dumbledore, assis dans sa grosse pelle présidait à la cérémonie. Au centre, nue, tremblante, Hermione était couchée. Elle regardait l'air terrorisé la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle, un couteau à la main.

- Pour Satan, notre maître à tous, criait cette personne. Accepte notre offrande. Repais-toi du sang versé aujourd'hui. Que le cœur de cette vierge apaise ta colère.

Harry sursauta ! Ainsi ils allaient tuer Hermione, qui était vierge... Ben dis donc, elle qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter auprès de Parvati et de Lavande qu'elle avait eu huit orgasmes d'affilée en faisant l'amour avec Krum. La salope ! Elle méritait bien de mourir ! Et puis elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore, il ne lui restait plus qu'à assumer. Il lui vint tout à coup l'envie de tuer lui-même Hermione, cette petite trainée qui l'avait humilié durant toutes ces années, qui avait toujours eu de meilleures notes que lui ; cette dinde que les profs adoraient tandis que lui restait dans l'ombre.

- Arrêtez, cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'homme lever le bras prêt à plonger son couteau dans le cœur de la malheureuse.

Tous se retournèrent tandis que Harry s'avançait au milieu de la salle.

- Harry ! cria Hermione en pleurant de joie. Tu es venu me sauver ! Je savais que tu viendrais. Tu as toujours été là quand...

- Ferme là salope, hurla Harry en la frappant violemment au visage. Tu vas payer, sale pute.

- Mais Harry, pleurnicha Hermione en essuyant son nez en sang.

- Ta gueule, beugla-t-il en lui filant un coup de genou dans les côtes. Ah, on est moins fière d'être miss Londres, hein maintenant.

Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore qui souriait en voyant Harry dans cet état de fureur.

- Ecoutez Dumbledore, j'ignore ce que vous faites et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est tuer cette sale conne, l'entendre crier grâce, l'entendre souffrir.

Dumbledore éclata d'un rire franc.

- Eh bien soit, Harry ! dit-il. Qu'on lui remette le couteau.

L'homme masqué lui remit l'arme de sacrifice et Harry se rendit près de l'autel avec un rictus sadique. Il commença par élargir le sourire de Hermione en lui tailladant l'extrémité des lèvres (celles du haut et celles du bas) de telle sorte que celle-ci ne pouvait plus crier. Puis il lui creva les yeux pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir et finit par lui crever les tympans. Là au moins, il pourrait se délecter calmement de la souffrance de son ancienne camarade. Harry se sentait bien, comme s'il pouvait enfin extérioriser des pulsions qu'il portait en lui depuis toujours. Pris d'une véritable rage, il viola frénétiquement Hermione qui ne pouvait même plus crier et qui attendait à l'aveugle chaque assaut de celui qu'elle prenait pour son ami. Ensuite, il lui taillada tout le corps, lui coupa la langue, lui arracha les yeux et les bouffa. Même Dumbledore fit une grimace de dégoût en voyant ça. Mais la pauvre Hermione respirait encore. Ni une ni deux, Harry lui plongea le couteau dans l'abdomen et remonta lentement jusqu'au cou.

- Cette fois elle est morte, Harry, dit Dumbledore. Bravo ! Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant allonge-toi à sa place que je puisse faire de même avec toi. Promis, je ne te mangerai pas les yeux.

Harry, encore tout essoufflé de l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre et qui l'avait violemment fait jouir sous sa blouse regarda Dumbledore d'un air perplexe.

- Mon tour, comment ça mon tour ? Eh va chier vieux fou. Moi je me casse.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, trois hommes l'avaient empoigné et l'avaient emmené face à Dumbledore.

- C'est moi que tu traites de vieux fou, demanda ce dernier. Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre Hermione ?

Harry se retourna et contempla le corps en charpie.

- Et alors, elle est plus belle comme ça n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en riant.

Mais Dumbledore ne riait plus du tout.

- Ecoute Harry ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter les frais. Sybille Trelawney, Rémus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy et maintenant Hermione Granger, tous sont morts par ta faute. Il faudrait que tu songes à te sacrifier toi aussi de temps en temps, non ?

- Bon ça suffit, maintenant! dit une voix familière dans le dos de Harry.

L'homme était en train d'ôter son capuchon lorsqu'Harry le reconnut.

- Sirius ! cria-t-il.

- Un seul sacrifice était prévu aujourd'hui, Albus, dit Sirius sans prêter la moindre attention à son filleul. Et je ne dis pas ça pour lui (il désigna Harry du menton), ce gosse complètement pourri, gâté, qui a l'habitude qu'on lui passe tout, mais je crois que Satan a eu sa part de sang aujourd'hui.

- C'est à moi de décider si Satan est rassasié ou non, cria Dumbledore dans une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Allez viens Harry, on s'en va, dit Sirius.

- Revenez, bande d'hérétiques, gueula Dumbledore aux deux autres qui s'éloignaient. Vous voulez aller au paradis, c'est ça ? Mais y'a pas d'endroit plus mortel dans tout l'univers. Vous allez vous faire chier, vous verrez.

Harry restait stupéfait d'entendre Dumbledore parler de façon aussi vulgaire mais il se dit que chez lui, lorsqu'il était seul, c'était sans doute un gros beauf qui se masturbait devant un film porno en sirotant sa bière. En tout cas, il était incapable de les rattraper, cloué qu'il était sur son tracteur. Harry et son parrain sortirent par où ils étaient venus sans échanger la moindre parole. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en surface que Sirius dit :

- Mais quelle idée, enfin Harry? Venir te fourrer tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Une chance qu'Hermione eût été déjà morte, sans quoi je n'aurais rien pu faire pour te tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Harry se sentait plus calme désormais, et il regrettait déjà le châtiment horrible qu'il avait infligé à Hermione. Il commença à pleurer.

- Hermione, pleurnicha t-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je n'étais plus moi-même, je ne voulais pas...

- Oh si tu étais toi-même Harry, plus que jamais, déclara Sirius. Et bien sûr que tu le désirais ardemment. Mais suis-moi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Ils allèrent dans un petit pub qui se trouvait au coin de la rue, commandèrent à boire et Sirius commença :

- Ecoute Harry... Dumbledore n'est pas, comment dire, Dumbledore n'est pas un homme.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est un démon, poursuivit Sirius, un puissant démon, et l'un des plus cruels. Il est depuis toujours à la solde de Satan. Je le sais depuis peu, hélas. Ta tante m'avait ordonné de m'infiltrer dans son groupe d'adeptes pour servir d'indic. Rogue aurait très bien pu s'acquitter de cette tâche mais il est souffrant, à ce que l'on m'a dit. Enfin bon, toujours est-il qu'il n'est pas le seul démon à habiter la terre. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il y avait des moldus et des sorciers ? Pourquoi certains avaient des pouvoirs magiques et d'autres pas ? Eh bien c'est simple, tandis que les moldus sont les enfants spirituels de Dieu ou du Diable, les sorciers sont leurs enfants charnels. Il paraît même que Dieu est un sacré partouseur, mais c'est impossible à vérifier. Enfin ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu le nombre d'enfants qu'il a. Cela explique qu'il y ait de bons et de mauvais sorciers. Moi par exemple, je suis fils de Dieu. Trelawney, Macgonagall, Chourave et Umbridge sont des filles de Satan.

- Mais, elles sont gentilles pourtant, dit Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

- Parce qu'il arrive que le mal s'estompe au contact de certaines personnes, dit Sirius. Mais ce petit soupçon de perversité qui fait d'elles des filles du démon ne les quittera jamais.

- Ah je comprends, mentit Harry. Mais qui sont ces personnes qui peuvent transformer le mal en bien ?

- En fait, Harry, dit Sirius, tu es le seul qui possède ce pouvoir, comme en témoigne ta cicatrice.

- Quoi ? Moi ? s'écria Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette cicatrice ?

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas tout à fait humain Harry, reprit Sirius. En fait tu es ... l'antéchrist, venu au monde pour seconder les forces du mal. Mais tu possèdes une grande force en toi. Et l'amour de tes proches t'a fait triompher de ton instinct. Tout à l'heure tu n'as pas pu résister à l'appel du mal car tu étais dans un lieu propice à son effusion. Ta véritable nature s'est alors révélée. Hermione ne s'en est pas remise.

- Mais ma cicatrice alors... demanda Harry.

- C'était une marque apposée par Dumbledore pour te reconnaître lorsque tu grandirais.

- Mais pourquoi cette forme d'éclair ?

- Eh bien, hésita Sirius, En fait, à l'origine, elle aurait dû représenter une croix retournée, mais Dumbledore était tellement bourré le soir ou il a tué ta mère qu'il a foiré le tatouage.

- Mais comment faire pour se débarrasser définitivement de Dumbledore ? demanda anxieusement Harry en se disant que décidément, son ancien directeur était vraiment indécrottable.

- Hélas, il est quasiment invincible, répondit Sirius. Mais il existe bien un moyen. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il faut que tu meures de la main de celui qui t'aime le plus au monde, et ce en présence de Dumbledore. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur. Si c'est la mauvaise personne qui te tue, alors le monde court à la catastrophe.

- Mais c'est affreux ! cria Harry. Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Pense un peu aux autres, sale égoïste, gueula Sirius. Tu penses toujours qu'à toi, tu fais chier à la fin.

- Bon ça va, ça va. Laisse moi réfléchir...

Et Harry plongea le nez dans sa Guiness, à la recherche de la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde...

à suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10

**CHAPITRE dernier ou comment Harry meurt (enfin).**

Harry était de retour à Poudlard. Il avait eu beau se creuser la cervelle (mais en avait-il vraiment une ?), il n'avait pas encore trouvé avec certitude la personne qui l'aimait le plus au monde. Bien sûr, il y avait Flitwick mais celui-ci lui avait allègrement menti pour obtenir ses faveurs. A part son professeur, il ne voyait pas très bien qui pouvait l'aimer à ce point, surtout après ces derniers jours. Même s'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte à quel point il avait été odieux, il avait bien remarqué que Sirius et Flitwick faisait preuve d'une singulière froideur à son égard. Il était responsable de la mort de Remus et de Lucius tout de même... Mais pour l'heure, tous attendaient le retour de Sirius qui devait leur indiquer l'endroit ou se trouverait Dumbledore le soir-même. Lorsqu'il revint enfin, Sirius avait la tempe sérieusement ouverte.

- J'ai été victime d'un groupe de satanistes un peu excités dans une boutique de disque, expliqua-t-il aux professeurs qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui.

- Vous irez voir Madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure, dit Pétunia. Dites-nous vite ou nous devons nous rendre ce soir, afin que nous puissions nous organiser rapidement.

- Dumbledore sera dans un entrepôt désaffecté de la banlieue de Londres, répondit Sirius. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un concert clandestin de dark metal sera donné.

- Merci beaucoup Sirius, dit Pétunia avec un sourire, et maintenant, va à l'infirmerie.

- Bien maître, répondit Sirius qui partit avec Madame Pomfresh en direction du hall.

Harry remarqua qu'avant de passer la porte qui les faisait disparaître à la vue de tous, Madame Pomfresh massa vigoureusement l'entrejambe de Sirius.

« Putain le salaud », pensa Harry, il s'en fait pas.

- Bien ! dit Pétunia, il est temps d'aller faire des courses. On ne peut pas aller au concert habillés comme ça. Allons profiter des soldes. Tous ceux que je vais nommer nous accompagneront, Harry et moi-même : Minerva, Dolores , Severus, Sirius, Ron, Draco, Filius, Vernon et Dudley. Le professeur Chourave restera ici pour s'occuper des fleurs.

- Hein quoi ! cria Vernon, non mais il n'est pas question que j'aille m'enfermer pendant toute une soirée avec une bande de fous.

- Il s'agit de la destinée du monde Vernon, dit sévèrement Pétunia. Je veux que tu sois là.

Vernon s'éloigna en maugréant. Déjà Sirius, dont la blessure ne semblait absolument pas soignée, et Madame Pomfresh, revenaient dans la salle.

- Vous avez un peu de yaourt autour de la bouche, Madame Pomfresh, fit remarquer Ron naïvement.

- Oh c'est vrai ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh en rougissant et en regardant Sirius d'un air de reproche.

Macgonagall et Chourave éclatèrent de rire. Madame Pomfresh s'essuya d'un revers de main et se lécha minutieusement les doigts tandis que Ron qui avait enfin compris arborait déjà une bosse outrageuse sur le devant de son pantalon.

- Bon ben puisque tout le monde est là, on va y aller, dit Pétunia en tapant dans ses mains.

Tous les gens appelés se rassemblèrent en hâte dans l'ancien bureau d'Umbridge, qui était le seul dont la cheminée était utilisable. Ils s'entassèrent à l'intérieur, Pétunia jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre en criant :

- Allée des embrumes !

Ils furent tous instantanément projetés dans la fameuse allée proscrite du quartier marchand des sorciers. Tous avaient revêtu un capuchon qui leur couvrait le visage. Pétunia ouvrait la marche. Sur son passage, les mages noirs et les harpies se prosternaient avec déférence :

- Seigneur, disaient-ils. Quel grand honneur de vous voir ici.

- Nous cherchons des vêtements de métaleux, dit Pétunia qui se demandait si ce mot existait.

- Fort bien, maître, répondit une vielle harpie. Nous n'en avons pas ici mais je connais une boutique moldue qui vous fera de bons prix.

Elle leur indiqua l'adresse et le petit groupe gagna la rue commerçante désignée, qui se trouvait au centre ville de Londres. Bien entendu, tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Les dames âgées se signaient en invoquant Jésus, Marie, Joseph mais Pétunia n'en avait cure. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils rentrèrent dans la boutique.

- Wha, elles déchirent vos fringues, s'écria le vendeur en les voyant entrer.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant des siennes. Il portait un vieux jean tout déchiré et un tee-shirt aux motifs étranges. Il était tatoué sur tout le corps et ses cheveux étaient aussi gras que ceux de Rogue. Dans la boutique, on trouvait des vêtements tout aussi étranges. Macgonagall et Umbridge s'étaient précipitées au rayon des accessoire sadomasochistes et admiraient en riant le tout dernier modèle de godemiché clouté qui venait de sortir et le fouet en cuir chauffant vendu en kit avec une paire de menottes à décharge électrique.

- Ils nous faudrait des vêtements de ce genre (elle montrait les vêtements du vendeur), dit Pétunia.

- Pour vous tous ! s'écria le vendeur qui avait l'impression que l'affaire de sa vie se présentait. Ouais OK, on va voir ça. Retirez vos capes.

Tous bien sûr avaient prévu des vêtements moldus sous leur robe sauf ce pauvre Ron qui tombait toujours de la dernière pluie. Le pauvre, il était à poil. Lorsqu'il le vit sur le point de pleurer, le vendeur se dépêcha de lui donner un vieux caleçon tout troué, en essayant de cacher son intérêt pour les parties intimes du rouquin. Déjà son sexe dépassait par l'un des trous qu'il avait à la braguette. Mais il se reprit rapidement et fit en sorte de trouver des vêtements qui iraient à tout le monde. Ils se trouvèrent donc bientôt tous affublés de tee-shirts aux inscriptions sataniques, de colliers à pointe, de vieilles bottes des années 70, et de vestes en cuir qui sentaient le moisi. Macgonagall et Umbridge avaient choisi des vêtements moins « classiques ». Ils étaient percés de pointes d'aciers un peu partout et ils étaient pourvu de nombreux passants. Au lieu d'y mettre des ceintures, elles y avaient glissé les fameux fouets chauffants ainsi que d'autres modèles tout aussi destroy.

- Attendez, je vais vous refaire les cheveux aussi, dit le vendeur, ravi.

Il apporta des bombes colorantes et tous ne tardèrent pas à avoir les cheveux tantôt bleus, tantôt rouges.

- Il manque quelque chose, fit il remarquer en les regardant. Ah je sais ! Les piercings !

Personne ne voulut tenter l'expérience sauf bien entendu Umbridge et Macgonagall que les aiguilles du vendeur, rouillées et souillés de sang séchées, ne rebutaient pas. Elles insistèrent même pour se percer elles-mêmes. Macgonagall se perça les tétons en hurlant de jouissance (elle se caressait l'entrejambe sans se soucier de tous les gens qui étaient autour). Umbridge fut plus téméraire puisqu'elle se perça le clitoris sans aucune pudeur. Harry était plutôt dégoûté par le spectacle mais il remarqua que Ron et Draco bandaient comme des taureaux.

Vernon, qui était le seul à posséder de la monnaie moldue, fut forcé de régler pour tous, ce qu'il fit en bougonnant tandis que Pétunia lui caressait les fesses:

- Allez mon gros nounours, disait-elle en riant, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête...

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les gens ne les regardaient plus bizarrement, ils les fuyaient carrément. Harry commençait à ressentir la même fureur que dans le métro. Pétunia le sentit et lui serra l'épaule.

- Du calme Harry, dit-elle. Fais comme si tu ne les voyais pas.

Mais le fait d'être vêtu ainsi rapprochait Harry de sa véritable nature et cela ne tarda pas à le plonger dans un état de folie destructrice. Avant que nul n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort inconnu mais particulièrement destructeur. Une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre dans un coin très fréquenté de la rue. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, il ne restait plus que quelques cadavres et des morceaux de corps dispersés un peu partout. Alors Harry perdit les pédales. Il se précipita sur le premier cadavre qu'il put trouver, le retourna et le sodomisa violemment, puis ce fut au tour d'un chien dont il ne restait que la partie postérieure du corps. Enfin, il viola sauvagement une vieille dame, qui n'était pas morte du tout mais qui s'était approchée par curiosité, avant de lui piquer son sac à main et de s'enfuir en hurlant, suivie par les autres sorciers qui ne pouvaient croire ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Même Umbridge paraissait choquée par l'attitude de Harry.

- Mais enfin Harry, ça va pas la tête ? gueula Pétunia après qu'ils eurent couru suffisamment loin.

- Ta gueule salope ! hurla-t-il d'une voix quasi inhumaine. Je fais ce que je veux, je pourrais te péter la rondelle à toi aussi si je voulais, grosse pute, espèce de pouffiasse...

Pétunia lui fila une grosse baffe pour le calmer avant de dire.

- Il faut se dépêcher, il commence à perdre le contrôle de lui-même. S'il n'est pas tué rapidement, c'en est fait de cette planète. Allons-y, plus vite nous serons arrivés dans cet entrepôt, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

Ils partirent en tirant Harry par le bras, qui gueulait comme un putois, et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un endroit ou personne ne pouvait les voir, ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent devant l'entrepôt. Il faisait nuit. Un son assourdissant venait de l'intérieur du hangar. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils durent attendre quelques instants que leurs yeux s'accoutument à la fumée et leurs oreilles au bruit. Ils virent tout de suite qu'ils passeraient inaperçus parmi tous ces gens qui étaient habillés exactement comme eux. Sur une scène de fortune, un type essayait de couvrir de sa voix (dont le timbre était quelque part entre le crie d'agonie d'un morse et les grognements d'un ours malade) les guitares qui faisaient n'importe quoi derrière lui. Il était en train de scander un refrain bizarre qui disait « I fuck God deep in the ass », ce qui peut se traduire à peu près pour les non anglophones par, « j'introduis profondément ma grosse mentule dans le sphincter anal de Dieu ».

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se foncent dessus en se frappant ? demanda Rogue en regardant au centre de la salle.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Umbridge, mais ça me plait. Allez viens Minerva, on y va.

Et en sortant leurs fouets, elle se jetèrent dans la fosse où l'on entendit bientôt des cris de jouissance qui se mêlaient au claquement du cuir chauffant. Harry remarqua rapidement que Dumbledore était au centre de la pièce, dans sa grosse pelle de tracteur et qu'à défaut de pouvoir foncer dans les gens avec son corps, il ordonnait à Fudge de le faire avec son engin. Mais tous les gens étaient tellement bourrés qu'ils se fichaient de finir sous les roues d'un tractopelle, pourvu qu'ils s'amusent.

- Bon, Harry, demanda Pétunia, est-ce que tu as trouvé la personne qui t'aime le plus au monde ?

- Non, répondit Harry qui semblait s'être calmé.

- Eh bien il va falloir trouver un moyen Harry, s'écria Sirius avec impatience.

- Je crois que j'ai la solution... dit Pétunia. Tous les garçons présents vont se déshabiller. Harry leur fera des papouilles et celui qui bandera le plus violemment sera celui qui devra tuer Harry.

- Mais c'est complètement débile, s'écria Harry. Et si celui qui doit me tuer était une fille ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, mon Harrychou, répliqua sa tante. Aucune fille normalement constituée ne peut t'aimer, tu es trop invivable pour cela. L'amour doit être uniquement charnel pour que ça marche avec toi. Et il est bien connu que seuls les hommes sont capables d'aimer d'un amour uniquement charnel. Allez, tous à poil !

- Bien maître ! répondirent aussitôt Flitwick et Draco.

- Mais Sirius n'est pas là, protesta Ron...

- Il est aux toilettes, répliqua Pétunia. De toute façon, ce serait vraiment un gros dégueulasse si c'était lui qu'on cherchait. Harry est quand même son filleul.

Ron, Vernon et Dudley finirent aussi par s'exécuter, malgré leur réticence.

Ron avait déjà une érection au moment d'ôter son caleçon mais Harry l'exclut d'office car il savait très bien que la souffrance excitait Ron au plus haut point et que justement, Ron souffrait de la honte qu'il avait d'être ainsi vu nu par tous ces gens. Draco fut exclu aussi parce qu'aussitôt qu'il vit l'érection de Ron, il en eut une aussi. Harry mit également le petit Flitwick hors jeu car il ne lui pardonnait pas de lui avoir menti pour pouvoir coucher avec lui. Restaient Rogue et les Dursley, ainsi que deux inconnus complètement pétés, deux gros beaufs qui avaient fait semblant d'obéir à Pétunia pour pouvoir exhiber leur piercing au bout du gland. Harry les ignora et se tourna vers son oncle Vernon. Il commença par lui caresser son dos tout gras, puis son double menton. Il le lécha délicatement sous les bras et entre les fesses (il put alors remarquer que son oncle ne se lavait pas aussi souvent qu'il le prétendait). Mais rien à faire, son oncle restait désespérément mou. Evidemment il l'avait toujours détesté. Dudley, en revanche, ne resta pas du tout insensible aux caresses de Harry. A peine Harry l'avait-il touché qu'il éjacula violemment. Difficile de juger ! Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui arborait déjà une puissante érection. Harry, en voyant son professeur de potions dans cet état commença lui même à durcir. Et si c'était lui ? Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la fosse. Il voulait être sûr ! Il se fichait pas mal du sort de la planète mais il ne voulait pas mourir pour rien, tout de même. Il se plaça suffisamment loin du tracteur de Dumbledore, ainsi que d'Umbridge et de Macgonagall, qui gueulaient comme des dératés en se masturbant à tour de rôle avec des godes électriques.

Harry enserra Rogue de ses bras et tout deux entamèrent un slow surréaliste au milieu d'une bande d'excités qui se frappaient sur la gueule et sur une musique qui se prêtait davantage à la haine qu'à l'amour. Mais Harry se sentait formidablement bien.

- Professeur, chuchota Harry, je crois que je vous aime.

Mais Rogue n'avait rien entendu. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très con de chuchoter dans un endroit aussi bruyant.

- PROFESSEUR , JE VOUS AIME ! gueula Harry aussi fort qu'il put.

Rogue, qui était toujours à poil mais qui n'attirait l'attention de personne, si ce n'est celle de Harry, regarda son élève droit dans les yeux et cria,

- Moi aussi, je vous aime Potter, je vous ai toujours aimé, je vous aime en ce moment plus que jamais.

Harry en était certain désormais. Il avait trouvé la bonne personne, la personne qui allait le tuer. Mais Rogue, loin de lui faire du mal, commençait à le déshabiller, comme ça, dans la fosse. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux nus, Rogue retourna Harry et le sodomisa. Harry hurlait sa jouissance tandis que Rogue éjaculait dans ses intestins. Les gars qui étaient à coté d'eux semblaient s'en foutre complètement. Harry haletait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir.

- Maintenant que j'ai vécu ça professeur, dit-il, je peux mourir en paix, tuez-moi, que tout cela finisse.

Rogue, qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, n'hésita même pas. Il balança un gros coup de poing dans la tête de Harry, qui tomba à terre. Puis il arracha une trique des mains d'un type qui s'excitait à côté de lui et commença à frapper Harry dans les côtes. Le pauvre garçon hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait et commençait à cracher du sang mais Rogue s'en foutait. Après avoir chopé un poing américain, il matraqua sauvagement la sale gueule de Harry. Au moment où il allait lui porter le coup de grâce, quelqu'un le retint. C'était Sirius.

- Non, Severus, hurla-t-il. Arrête, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

Severus, l'air déçu s'éloigna sans dire un mot comme s'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne mais qu'il rêvait de faire ça depuis toujours.

- Lève-toi Harry, tu as du pain sur la planche, dit Sirius sans l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes.

Harry était nu, couvert de sang. Du sperme coulait le long de ses cuisses.

- Comment ça j'ai du pain sur la planche ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Eh bien ça me paraît évident, répondit Sirius. Tu dois te tuer...

Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Mais non ! C'est la personne qui m'aime le plus au monde qui doit me tuer.

- Mais justement Harry ! cria Sirius avec un sourire satisfait. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus égoïste et de plus narcissique que toi. Tu es un vrai déchet. Personne ne te supporte. Il est temps que tu paies de ta personne.

Harry avait compris. Il se mit à pleurer lamentablement. Ainsi il avait toujours été seul, tout le monde l'avait toujours détesté. Il regagna en pleurnichant l'endroit ou se trouvaient les autres sorciers.

- Tu as entendu Harry, demanda gaiement Pétunia, je crois que Sirius a trouvé la bonne solution.

Harry, désespéré se tourna vers Ron et Draco.

- On te regrettera pas, espèce d'enculé, dit Ron avec un sourire. Une enflure comme toi, on n'en croise pas tous les jours. Dépêche-toi de te buter qu'on puisse un peu profiter de notre liberté (et ce-disant, il embrassa Draco).

Alors Harry regarda Flitwick avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Non, Harry, dit Flitwick. Je regrette mais tu m'as toujours laissé complètement indifférent. C'était que pour le cul, tu comprends. En fait je suis plutôt content que tu meures, au moins, je pourrai baiser à volonté avec Sirius.

C'était impossible. Est-ce que personne ne le regretterait ? Oui finalement, peut être était-il préférable de mourir. Lentement, il prit sa baguette, la tourna vers son sexe, source de tous ses malheurs et prononça la formule de mort.

FIN ... ?

peut-être pas. lol

Voilà Pour l'instant, je m'arrête pour passer à autre chose mais peut-être que si j'ai suffisamment de reviews et si elles sont suffisamment persuasives, j'envisagerai une suite... (une seconde partie)

**Elava:** Merci pour ton review. Pour Lucius, je veux bien mais ce sera dans la seconde partie si les lecteurs veulent une suite...

**Ikuko** voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça t'a plu!

**Lilou** Hermione...? lol, c'est vrai la pauvre! Elle souffre beaucoup avec moi! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut.

**Gaeriel-Jedusor** Mais non, je ne suis pas un sataniste! Et malheureusement, Harry est détesté de tout le monde comme tu as pu le constater... lol. Une suite? ;-)

Bon, eh bien+

Snivellus


End file.
